ESTA NAVIDAD SERA ESPECIAL PARA TI
by ambard10
Summary: Steve hará una navidad y un fin de año especial para su ohana, pero quien hará algo especial por él. las fiestas de fin de año no es la mejor época para estar solo, y menos cuando tienes un pasado tan doloroso como Steve Mcgarrett
1. Chapter 1

**ESTA NAVIDAD SERÁ ESPECIAL PARA TI**

**Se suponía que era una historia de un solo capitulo pero salió un poquito larga, es mi regalo de navidad para todos los que amamos a Steve y Danno, para la comunidad de FF y LJ. Hawaii five-0 pertenece a la CBS y no a mí.**

Se aproximaba la época de vacaciones y navidad, Steve había notado un bajón en el ánimo de su Danno, ahora mismo le miraba a través de su oficina y lo encontraba sentado en su escritorio con la mirada perdida y observando a la nada, eso no le gustaba, no lo quería ver triste, Steve sabia de primera mano lo que era llegar estas fechas y no tener a la familia para compartirlas, esa había sido su vida desde aquel nefasto día en que murió su madre y aunque ahora era diferente y estaba su Ohana, siempre estaría ese vacío que solo un padre y una madre pueden llenar. Steve sospechaba que la tristeza de Danno se debía en parte a estar lejos de su familia, ya que hacia mucho tiempo que no la veía y eso sumado al problema con Grace, porque a pesar que Danny no le había contado, Steve se había enterado que Rachael había viajado a Europa de vacaciones con Stan hacía solo un par de días y pensaban durar todas las vacaciones y de paso se habían llevado a Grace. El solo hecho de que Danny no había comentado nada acerca de eso, le daba pistas a Steve del gran dolor que el detective de Jersey estaba pasando, además que la despedida con Grace no fue agradable y Steve no había estado hay para apoyarlo, porque había estado en una reunión con el gobernador y el no sabia lo que estaba pasando, pero como el destino es así él se había enterado y por una de las fuentes principales.

[ flashback – hace un día]

-Hola cariño recibí tu e-mail, te he estado llamando a tu móvil pero está apagado, donde te encuentras? Preguntaba con asombro el seal a través de su latop el cual tenía una videoconferencia con la pequeña Grace Williams.

-Tio Steve me encuentro en un viaje por Europa ahora estoy en Nápoles Italia con mi mama y Stan, pero necesitaba hablarte, necesito tu ayuda. La pequeña se notaba un poco nerviosa como si no quisiera que supieran que ella estaba en contacto con alguien de Hawaii y menos con alguien tan cercano a Daniels Williams. Eso lo notó Steve

- Yo no sabia que estabas tan lejos, Danny no me había dicho, estas en problemas?

- No tranquilo tío Steve, es que estoy muy triste por Danno, cuando mi mama lo llamó para decirle que nos íbamos de vacaciones, él le rogó que no lo hiciera que no me alejara de él, pero mi mama no cedió, entonces Danno se presentó en la mansión y se pelearon y Stan le dijo cosas muy desagradables a mi papa, le dijo que si quería se uniera a nosotros y pidiera vacaciones, pero que verdad que él era un policía y ni le alcanzaba el sueldo para el viaje ni tenía vacaciones por todo este tiempo, mi mamá reprendió a Stan y el solo se fue de hay diciendo que nos esperaba afuera, mi papá le volvió a pedir a mamá que no le hiciera y tenía muchas lagrimas, como cuando lo dejamos en Jersey y nos venimos para Hawaii, pero ni así mi mamá cedió, yo le dije que no quería ir a Europa pero a mi nunca me tienen en cuenta es como si mi opinión no valiera, yo quería quedarme con mi papa porque casi no lo veo, entonces yo quiero que tu no lo dejes solo y lo cuides por mi, Papá solo nos tiene a nosotros dos, porque los abuelos están lejos al igual que mis tíos.

Steve por un breve momento sintió muchas emociones al mismo tiempo sin lugar a dudas Grace era hija de Danny, hablaba sin parar y sin respirar y a una velocidad propia de su padre, preocupación porque al ella llamar a danny papá en innumerables ocasiones en vez de Danno, hacía notar lo triste e infeliz que estaba Grace por toda la situación, enojo con Rachael porque siempre lograba quitarle la sonrisa y entristecer a esos ajos azules que tanto amaba, enojo con Stan por ser un desgraciado imbécil, ya se encargaría de pincharle el auto o hacerle pasar alguna vergüenza pública en alguna reunión importante del hombre, por algo él era el super seal de Danny no?… y mucha preocupación por su amado rubio porque ese golpe bajo que le dio Stan con sus afiladas palabras, el de Rachael con haberse llevado a Grace y la familia de Danny lejos, podrían mermar el animo a cualquiera y la soledad era una cosa muy fea que él conocía de sobra y obviamente no quería eso para su Danno.

-Tranquila Grace yo voy a ayudar a Danny, pero que te parece si armamos un plan?, será nuestra misión secreta, a ver si conseguimos acabar dos terroristas en solo una incursión.

-como así tío Steve? A quien vamos a acabar?

-Lo siento Grace, es la fuerza de la costumbre. Me decías que querías quedarte con Danno verdad?

-Si, yo quería pasar la navidad con Danno y también extraño a los abuelos hace tiempo que no los veo.

-que te parece si nuestra misión se basa en conseguir esos dos objetivos?

-de verás? Crees que podrías convencer a mamá de regresarme a Hawaii?

- He estado en cientos de misiones y no me rendiré tan fácil, además tu y Danno son lo mas importante para mi, así que vale el intento.

-como llamaremos la misión tio Steve?

-a ver, que te parece "Born to be my baby". Decía el super seal con una sonrisa.

-un poco largo, pero está perfecto, yo soy la bebe de Danno siempre.

-entonces déjame a mi el resto, desde ahora Grace tu serás la cadete pink flower y nuestra misión que hemos decidido aceptarla es rescatarte y traerte a los brazos de Danno.

Esa misma tarde, Steve se encontró en la oficina del gobernador, había ido a pedirle tres favores grandes, claro que no esperaba que fueran gratis, este tipo sabia como negociar, así que como estaban cerca las elecciones para un nuevo periodo, el gobernador se cercioró de tener la presencia de Steve en mas de una reunión con la gente mas influyente de Hawaii y Steve ganó dos semanas de vacaciones para Danny, Chin y Kono, a pesar de que no le gustaba la idea de pasearse como mono de feria de fiesta en fiesta con el gobernador, bien había valido la pena, su equipo valía ese sacrificio y muchos mas, además también había pedido los dos días para ir a Italia y rescatar a Grace.

[ fin del flashback]

Desde que Steve había tenido esa conversación con Grace, había puesto en marcha su plan, todo lo había escrito en un papel dividiéndolo por puntos, y con códigos, cada paso y con quien tenía que hacer contactos, tal y como su entrenamiento en la naval le decía que tenía que actuar y mover cada pieza para salir victorioso, y por Danny que lo iba a lograr.

Tan ensimismado estaba que no notó cuando danny entró a la oficina y se acercó al escritorio, sorprendiéndolo con un tierno y corto beso

-Hey babe en que piensas? Lo miraba fijamente el detective con esos bonitos ojos azules

-pensaba en muchas cosas Danno, es que hemos trabajado tanto estas últimas semanas que merecemos vacaciones, no crees? En ese momento Steve no se dio cuenta que Danny tenía la mirada fija en un papel sobre su escritorio

-que es esto de la búsqueda y rescate del cadete pink flower y esto de la misión born to…

Danny no alcanzó a leer el resto de la frase, porque Steve de un salto le arrebato el papel

-Danny eso no es nada, es solo unos garabatos en un papel. Decía el superseal un poco alterado, pero tratando de parecer relajado para que Danny lo dejara ir sin preguntar, cosa que obviamente no conseguiría

-eso no me parece como nada, si vas a salir a jugar a rambo en estos días mejor dime para irme a dormir y no despertarme hasta que todo este horrible tiempo pase Steven, ahora donde será, en tu famoso stan? o en Corea o Libia, seguro que por allá te necesitan y a tus habilidades especiales, sabes que, por mi puedes irte al mismísimo desierto y ponerle una bomba al trasero del régimen talibán si te da la gana Mcgarrett

-Danny no es eso no voy a ninguna guerra ni nada que implique armas es solo..

-No soy tonto se lo que alcance a leer, vas a rescatar a alguien, algún soldado con un ridículo sobrenombre como el tuyo, si eso no es peligroso entonces que es peligroso para ti, o se me olvidaba, verdad que yo estoy hablando con nada mas y nada menos que con Max Steel, y no hay nada que temer señor kent del ejercito

- en primer lugar es la armada Danny y no voy a ninguna misión suicida, te diré algo bien, voy a estar de viaje por unos días, pero te juro, oye, te juro que no es nada peligroso ok, confía en mi Danno, por fa,

Danno no se podía resistir a esos ojos y a esa sonrisa de niño bueno que seguro la había aprendido de Grace y los dos conspiraban en su contra cuando querían algo, también veía como Chin y Kono se acercaban a ellos para saber que estaba pasando, porque habían oído algo y no era la normal discusión de quien manejaba el camaro o el regaño a Steve por volar algo o usar algún edificio o alguna instalación como si fuera Guantánamo, no, había algo de preocupación en sus caras porque también pensaban que Steve se iba a ir de misión. Así que para calmar a los 5-0 Steve tuvo que interrumpir la discusión que ya empezaba

-a ver chicos cálmense todos, yo no voy a ninguna misión, es verdad, si yo fuera se los diría, ustedes son mi familia y no les mentiría, es cierto que no les podría decir a donde voy o lo que iría a hacer, pero esto no tiene nada que ver con ningún peligro, además solo voy a estar ausente un par de días nada mas

-ya has hablado con el gobernador para notificarle tu ausencia? Preguntaba con un signo de preocupación Chin

-si ya eso está solucionado, miren realmente no hay de que preocuparse

- mas te vale Steve, mas te vale volver en un par de días, voy a confiar en ti y no voy a pensar en ese tal pink flower a quien vas a rescatar

Empezaba Danny otra vez con su diatriba pero no pudo terminarla porque Steve lo agarro y lo envolvió en un fuerte abrazo, dándole un tierno beso, ante lo cual Chin y Kono sonrieron, felices de que sus hermanos también fueran felices y se hubieran dado una oportunidad el uno con el otro

Porque al ser tan unidos los cuatro tanto en la oficina como por fuera de ella, los primos habían acertado en los sentimientos de Steve y Danny, ellos sabían que había amor, solo faltaba valor para aceptarlos y aun mas para declararlos, incluso, aunque no les cayera bien ni Stan ni su familia, el que había generado que los sentimientos entre el seal y el detective de Jersey creciera, había sido ese tal Richard, un primo de Stan, quien también era un millonario empresario y estaba interesado en Danny y durante el tiempo que estuvo en Hawaii se la había pasado montándosela a Steve y queriéndolo humillar todo el tiempo, mala forma para impresionar a Danny definitivamente, y al momento en que Steve no pudo más y Danny se dio cuenta del plan de Richard, se armó del valor necesario e hizo su elección. Kono aun se acuerda de como ella y Grace ayudaron a Danny ese día (pero esa era otra historia mas larga).

Después de haber dormido juntos como pasaba desde que habían formalizado su relación ante las personas que de verdad importaban en sus vidas, se habían levantado temprano, ambos ansiosos, Steve porque empezaba la misión de hacer feliz a Danno y Danny porque tenía miedo de lo que Steve iba a realizar, no es que no confiara en su niño grandote, es que a pesar de que ambos estaban en peligro constante, no se comparaba cazar ladrones, asesinos o secuestradores, aunque a veces eran terribles, a cazar terroristas de la talla de Bin laden, Gadafi (porque Steve no había confirmado pero tampoco negado su participación en esos acontecimientos), tratar con armas biológicas y químicas que él detective sabia que su seal tenia que tratar.

-entonces no quieres que te lleve al aeropuerto babe?, porque te puedo llevar, no hay problema

-no Danno, no te preocupes, además necesito que al volver todo el papeleo este al día, tienen dos días, eso es para los tres, esperemos que los criminales no hagan nada raro en estos días y los siguientes que el HPD no pueda solucionar, no es broma, cuando regrese todo debe estar listo ok

-Ok jefe, dijo el detective con un deje de reproche en su voz, de verdad Steve todo lo tendrás listo, entonces comandante me voy ya, que te vaya bien en tu misión

Danny se iba molesto no solo por la orden de Steve, sino por no dejarlo ir a despedirlo al aeropuerto, pero Steve que había adquirido la habilidad de un pulpo recientemente, agarro a Danny y lo beso apasionadamente, susurrándole que todo estará bien

-te amo Danno, de verdad que te amo, esto no lo he dicho muy seguido pero necesito decírtelo, eres mi vida, tu me has cambiado y te lo agradezco, volveré pronto

-yo también te amo, solo trae tu trasero de Rambo sano y salvo si?

-siempre

Ya en el avión con rumbo a Italia, Steve tenia mucho tiempo que pensar, pues su vuelo duraría bastante tiempo, no había querido que Danny lo acompañara porque que le iba a decir cuando se diera cuenta a donde se dirigía, en primer lugar no era el aeropuerto de Honolulu, era en la base de Perl, Steve había logrado colarse en un vuelo rápido a una base que gracias al destino se dirigía a Italia, oh que gran coincidencia, Italia donde está Grace, no Danny es muy inteligente y podría sospechar, además no se había ido y ya su haole le hacia falta, durante todo el viaje pensó en lo que le iba a decir a Rachel, como la convencería, es donde entraba la cadete pink flower con sus diferentes caras a doblegar el corazón de la elegante dama inglesa, si no entraba el plan b convencer a Stan que si dejaba a Grace con Danny, el seal podría hablar con el gobernador y nuevamente pedir favores que lo puedan beneficiar, esperaba no tener que recurrir al plan b, puesto que no quería ni ayudar, ni deberle nada a ese tipejo.

Ese día en los cuarteles del 5-0, danny, chin y kono, se la habían pasado terminando todo el trabajo que tenían, no solo sus informes, sino también los de Steve, ellos no entendían muy bien el afán de su jefe porque todo estuviera terminado para cuando él volviera, pero ordenes eran ordenes. Ese día habían almorzado en la sede y se habían ido tarde, todos acordaron quedarse en la casa de Steve, que ahora era compartida con Danny y así adelantar mas el trabajo, además que Steve le había pedido a Chin y a Kono que no dejaran solo a Danny y les había comentado lo que pasó con Grace, claro sin mencionar nada de su plan. Así que los tres se encontraban ahora rellenando informes y muchas veces pensando que estaría haciendo el intrépido chico Boy scouts, super seal y líder del 5-0 en estos momentos, tal vez persiguiendo un submarino enemigo, invadiendo algún país árabe, recuperando un satélite espía….. ni siquiera estaban cerca de la verdad.

Steve había llegado en las horas de la noche, las ventajas de aviones de guerra, un vuelo comercial y hubiera llegado hasta el otro día, ahora se encontraba frente a un lindo y muy lujoso hotel, donde seguro no lo dejarían entrar, ya era hora de que entrara a jugar la cadete Grace.

Steve al mejor estilo de los espías consiguió el número del pent-house donde se alojaba Grace, así que procedió a realizar su llamada, Grace que estaba al tanto de todo esperaba para contestar cada vez que sonaba el teléfono, ya había pensado que Steve no lo había conseguido, así que cuando volvió a sonar, ella volvió a correr y a contestar

- buenas noches, cadete pink flower, estoy en posición y listo para la acción

- entendido SmoothDog, estoy en camino

Obviamente Steve estaba esperando afuera del hotel, porque no lo habían dejado entrar, ni siquiera se habían molestado en llamar a la habitación para no molestar al señor Stan y su familia. Pero eso ya estaba previsto y Grace estaba en movimiento

-mamá, el tío Steve está en la recepción y quiere hablar contigo, vamos a bajar para que lo dejen entrar.

-Steve, el jefe de Danny?, que está haciendo aquí? Es que yo he estado muy triste y quería ver a Danno, mamá de verás que quiero pasar la navidad con mi papá, no es que no quiera estar contigo, es que yo no lo veo casi y me hace mucha falta, igual que yo a él

- eso lo entiendo mi amor, pero lo que no entiendo es en que tiene que ver el comandante Mcgarrett en todo esto?

-bajemos y él te lo explicará

Decir que no estaba nervioso sería una gran mentira, pero por Dios, había estado en tantas misiones peligrosas, que resultaba chistoso las ganas de salir corriendo que tenía, no es que le tuviera miedo a la ex esposa de Danny, es que su acción de venir hasta al otro lado del mundo le iba a dejar muy en claro a la mujer que significa Danny en su vida, y que tal que esto no le gustara a Rachael y pusiera en peligro la custodia de Grace, pero ya era tarde para arrepentirse y solo pensar en la alegría de Danny y Grace era motivo suficiente para no retractarse, además que al frente de él ya se acercaba la madre de la pequeña que tanto adoraba su amado detective rubio

-comandante Mcgarrett, estoy sorprendida, no esperaba verlo por acá, a que debo el honor y por qué mi hija sabe de su presencia?

Rachael tenía esa mirada de superioridad que varias veces había visto cuando acompañaba a Danny a buscar a Grace o cuando tuvieron aquel caso de los asaltantes deportistas, pero aun así Steve no se dejó intimidar,

- Rachael, buenas noches, estoy aquí porque vengo a pedirte algo muy importante, es por Danny y Grace

-acaso Daniels te pidió que vinieras acá? Apuntó entrecerrando los ojos la mujer

-no, estoy aquí por mi cuenta, Danny no sabe ni donde estoy, esto ha sido mi idea, mía y de Grace. En ese momento Grace asomo su cabeza mientras su madre la miraba sospechosamente

- creo que esta conversación deberíamos hacerla arriba, sígueme Steve

Steve camino un poco nervioso detrás de Rachael, pero cuando Grace le mandó una sonrisa, le devolvió el valor, prometiéndose internamente que no fallaría. Una vez que llegaron al pent-house, Rachel mencionó que Stan no estaba, él estaba en una reunión muy importante, así que no había problemas, además mandó a Grace al cuarto mientras hablaba con Steve, Grace se había ido pero estaba detrás de la puerta intentando ver y escuchar lo mayor posible

-bien Steve, te escucho, por que estas aquí? Justo al grano ese era el estilo de Rachel

- bien, no se exactamente por donde empezar, te hablaré con la verdad, los dos sabemos que la vida de Danny es Grace, él no está bien, está muy triste, él se fue a Hawaii para estar con su hija, pero sola la ve de vez en cuando, aun así lo soporta, y el tiempo que pasa con su hija es el momento de mayor felicidad en su vida, es cierto que él no le puede dar todo lo que tu y Stan le dan, pero el hace su mejor esfuerzo, prácticamente todo su sueldo es para Grace y él lo da y daría mas de ser necesario y sin ningún tipo de arrepentimiento porque Danny la ama

Decir que Rachael no estaba sorprendida por esas palabras saliendo de la boca del jefe de su exmarido era mentir, ella sabia todo lo que Steve estaba diciendo eso ella no lo ponía en duda, pero escucharlo de otra persona, era como observar a Danny desde otra perspectiva, y algo raro viniendo de un militar de la talla de Steve mcgarrett sin embargo el apuesto seal continuaba

-Danny es así siempre da sin esperar recibir nada a cambio, y solo busca la felicidad para Grace, sin importar lo incomodo que se pueda sentir en ese infierno infestado de piña como lo es Hawaii para él, además de que cuando llegó y después de un tiempo largo solo tenía un amigo, no le importaba que el resto del HPD lo tratara como una mierda, o que lo ignoraran todo el tiempo, no, eso no le importaba con tal de tener a Grace un rato el fin de semana, ahora es navidad y no él no puede pagar un pasaje para venir hasta acá es cierto, pero eso no le dá derecho a nadie de restregárselo en la cara, el sufre por no poder estar con su niña, por su familia, pero es tan buena persona que no dice nada para no incomodar y sufre en silencio, pero yo no puedo hacer caso omiso a eso, así que estoy aquí para pedirte, para rogarte que me dejes llevarle a Grace para que su corazón pueda reír otra vez.

Ambos se observaban directamente, los dos tenían los ojos aguados, eso le extrañaba a Rachel, pues intuía que entre el seal y su exmarido había algo mas que amistad, también estaba el hecho de que las palabras pesaban, ella sabia que todo lo que Steve había dicho era verdad, ahora como tomar esa decisión?

- Steve, yo se lo que tu dices, sé que Stan estuvo muy mal cuando le dijo eso a Danny, yo discutí fuertemente con él por eso, sé que hice mal al llevarme a Grace y alejarla de su padre en esta época y por tanto tiempo, pero ella también es mi hija y quiero estar con ella, no es algo así como que yo la tengo prácticamente todo el tiempo, por lo tanto que la tenga Danny en vacaciones, no, no se la verdad es que creo que has perdido tu tiempo aquí

Steve esperaba algo así, por lo que ya tenía las palabras precisas para contrarrestar ese ataque

-estoy aquí también porque Grace me lo pidió, ella está sufriendo, está muy triste, ella es una niña excepcional, no le interesan los lujos, solo quiere estar con su padre, no es como que no quisiera estar contigo, ella te ama, pero también necesita a su padre, además que aquí encerrada es tan impersonal que eso le afecta

-Grace te llamó y te dijo eso? Preguntaba entristecida la mujer

-si eso fue cuando llegó aquí, creo que la debes escuchar y darle a ellos dos ese regalo de navidad

Steve observó como la mujer se levantó de su asiento, y caminaba hacia el cuarto de Grace, el seal no quería perder la esperanza de conseguir su objetivo, estaba tan metido en su pensamiento que dio un pequeño salto cuando escuchó a Rachael llamar a Grace y dirigirse otra vez donde estaba Steve, el comandante iba a hablar cuando Grace se le adelantó

- mamá lo que te dijo tío Steve es cierto, yo te amo muchísimo, pero no me gusta estar aquí, no me gusta lo que le dijo Stan a mi papá, él es un buen hombre y un muy buen detective, y el me ama, yo solo quiero estar esta navidad con él, por fa mamá concédeme este deseo

Rachael estaba mirando fijamente a su hija, luego se levantó y se acercó a ella y la abrazó, Steve se asusto porque pensó que la respuesta era un no, y un después veremos como te recompenso, por lo que casi salta de alegría cuando escuchó la respuesta

-me harás mucha falta mi amor, ve a recoger rápidamente, mientras yo hablo con tu tío Steve

-gracias mamá, te amo muchísimo, tu también me harás falta, pero no te preocupes yo estaré bien con Danno

Grace corrió a su habitación a recoger sus cosas o mejor dicho a cerrar las maletas porque recogidas ya estaban, así que esperó un tiempo prudencial para que su mamá y el tío Steve hablaran

-entonces Steve tu llevarás a Grace hasta Hawaii con danno verdad?

-si no te preocupes, yo protegeré a Grace, y la cuidaré en todo momento, te agradezco infinitamente por esto Rachael

-sabes no siempre soy el ogro que todos creen, muchas veces me equivoco como todo humano, pero se rectificar y agradezco que Danny tenga gente que se preocupe tanto por él al punto de volar al otro lado del mundo por su hija, sabes Steve me alegra que Danny ya no esté tan solo en Hawaii y en su vida, amalo como yo no pude hacerlo

Steve la miró fijamente a los ojos y lo único que pudo responderle con toda la honestidad del caso fue –ya lo hago, ya lo amo con toda mi vida

Unas horas mas tarde se encontraban rumbo a Hawaii, de regreso si le había tocado tomar un vuelo comercial, por lo que llegarían al tercer día no al segundo como habían previsto, pero la demora no importaba tanto Grace como Steve estaban felices porque la primera parte del plan y la mas complicada había salido positivamente.

Ya habían pasado los dos días, y estaban en la mañana del tercero y Steve no había llegado, los tres amigos se encontraban en la oficina y tanto Chin como Kono intentaban calmar y animar a Danny, porque estaba con las emociones a flor de piel y despotricando contra Steve a más no poder

-algo tuvo que haberle pasado, cuando un tipo como él dice que va a estar a tal hora de tal día, el cumple no se retrasa y si lo hace es porque el idiota se metió en algún problema, yo vi la nota, seguro que acababa de llegar directamente de la naval, no se, decía sobre rescatar a algún imbécil a quien nombran flower, a quien nombran así aa, claro que se puede esperar de ellos, si uno se llama bullfrog, lo que no le perdono es que nos haya mentido descaradamente, como llegue con su trasero jodido yo lo voy a patear mas, se los aseguro,

Afirmaba a punta de gritos el detective de jersey contra su jefe y pareja, Chin y Kono también estaban preocupados pero tenían que guardar la calma y mantener la cabeza fría

-cual nota, donde está, eso nos puede dar una pista de lo que está haciendo Steve,

-no se Kono, depronto está en su oficina miremos a ver si la nota no se ha autodestruido o algo por el estilo

Los tres entraron a la oficina de Steve y empezaron a buscar la hoja de papel, esta fue encontrada en la basura, así que Chin procedió a leerla

- aquí habla de una misión, miren lo que dice búsqueda y rescate del cadete pink flowers, que apodo no, digo esta gente de la naval si que son raros, se acuerdan ese caso donde tu danny encontraste el expediente de Steve y había una misión llamada _Strawberry Field, __solo digo por qué esos nombres, esta se llama__ "born to be my baby"? __eso acaso no es de_

_- si es una canción de Bon jovi, no lo se chin y estoy seguro que si le preguntamos a Steve dice "eso es clasificado" le respondió danny imitando la voz y los gestos de Steve. –sigue leyendo esa nota chin_

_- hay algunos códigos y números, mira a las 0900 hablar con D, puede ser Danny, _

_- no conmigo no habló de esto, solo discutimos un poco pero no dijo nada mas_

_- tal vez es Denning el gobernador, dijo Kono_

_-si tal vez, miren esto, otros códigos y mas abajo dice, estar en la base de perl a las 0600 y mira el día._

_La mirada de los tres se cruzaron y se notó una profunda tristeza todos sabían que la fecha y la hora señalaban el día en que supuestamente Steve había tomado el avión, a esa hora tan temprano se había despedido de Dany, pero definitivamente ese no era el sitio donde él super seal se dirigía, no a la base de la marina, los primos vieron la mirada de preocupación y decepción de Danny y no les gustaba nada esa profunda tristeza_

-mira brah, yo creo que Steve se retraso por alguna otra razón diferente a estar herido, él no nos mentiría de esa forma

-lo que dice Kono es cierto Danny, mencionaba Chin, Steve es nuestra familia, él no usaría eso para distraernos, vamos a esperar un rato mas y si de aquí al medio día no ha llegado lo rastrearemos a como de lugar

-mas le vale que aparezca porque si no lo voy a patear tan fuerte que ah, es solo que si le pasa algo no sabría que hacer chicos. Ahora Danny había dejado su diatriba y realmente se veía abatido

-seguro que está bien ten fe en nuestro intrépido super seal. Esas palabras reconfortantes dichas por Chin le levantaban el ánimo a Danny y en general al equipo completo, ahora solo era cuestión de esperar.

Después de una hora seguían enfrascados en sus respectivos informes los cuales ya estaban a punto de terminar, los que faltaban eran los de Steve pero prácticamente ya estaban todos, los tres estaban tan distraídos que no se dieron cuenta cuando alguien entró a la oficina, eso sumado a las habilidades ninjas que poseía

-solo espero que esos informes ya estén listos.


	2. Chapter 2

**ESTA NAVIDAD SERÁ ESPECIAL PARA TI**

**Y aquí vamos con el segundo cap, ya casi terminamos, falta creo que un solo cap. Se suponía que era una historia de un solo capitulo pero salió un poquito larga, es mi regalo de navidad y año nuevo para todos los que amamos a Steve y Danno, para la comunidad de FF y LJ. Hawaii five-0 pertenece a la CBS y no a mí.**

-"solo espero que esos informes ya estén listos". Y hay estaba Steve en medio de la oficina del 5-0, inmediatamente los tres corrieron hacia él, la primera en romper el silencio fue Kono

-"te retrasaste algo jefe, pero lo importante es que estas de regreso sano y salvo"

-"si brah, ya estábamos algo preocupados, normalmente no te retrasas" Mencionaba Chin con una gran sonrisa, ambos primos se acercaron y abrazaron a Steve y él les devolvió el abrazo efusivamente.

-"un momento, un momento, déjame verte bien, pareces que estas en una sola pieza" Danny daba vueltas alrededor de Steve, buscando algún golpe en su cara o alguna herida visible

-"Danno estoy bien, me retrase porque el vuelo fue mas largo de lo que pensé, en serio"

-" ya veo, Steve solo dinos la verdad, encontramos la nota, estábamos preocupados por ti, mira lo siento, si es clasificada o algo así, es solo que necesito saber que de verdad estas bien y no solo estas aparentándolo, ok babe?"

-"Danny estoy bien, ya en unos momentos les explicaré a todos de que se trató mi misión, ahora necesito que confíen una vez más en mí y me escuchen"

-"ok brah te escuchamos dijeron los tres"

-"bueno, miren cuando yo volví a Hawaii realmente no pensaba quedarme, cuando forme el grupo, solo pensaba en capturar a Hesse e irme, pero cuando los conocí todo cambió, incluso desde nuestro primer caso, sentí una conexión con ustedes que nunca había sentido con nadie en ninguna misión, yo he tenido muchos compañeros y como dos amigos realmente, pero nada mas, y cuando ustedes llegaron a mi vida llenaron ese vacío de una familia, no les voy a mentir diciéndoles que mi vida a dejado de ser el infierno que era, no, pero ahora no estoy solo, los tengo a ustedes y sé que si caigo hay estarán"

Tanto Chin, como Kono y Danny estaban muy sorprendidos con las declaraciones de su amigo y jefe, porque a no ser en la intimidad con Danny, Steve no abría tanto su corazón y definitivamente lo que estaba diciendo eran las declaraciones mas humanas y mas verdaderas que le habían visto, por eso todos estaban en silencio, Kono con lagrimas en sus ojos, al igual que Danny y chin con su expresión de calma pero con esa alegría en sus ojos porque su hermano les estaba mostrando su lado mas humano, cosa que según sus palabras nunca había hecho ni con sus amigos seals, por eso nadie lo interrumpió

-" y me respaldaran como siempre desde que estamos juntos lo han hecho, es por eso que quería darles mi regalo de navidad, algo adelantado, ya he hablado para conseguirles dos semanas de vacaciones para ustedes, sé que no es mucho tiempo pero el gobernador ni siquiera tenía pensado darnos vacaciones, además el pent-house del Hilton está disponible con su spa y todos sus juguetes todo este tiempo eso es para Chin y Kono y el acompañante que quieran llevar"

Todos estaban con la boca abierta de verdad que esperaban pasar las fiestas agarrando a los chicos malos y haciendo informe tras informe, ahora el HPD tendría que vérselas un tiempo solos, estaban que agradecían a su jefe por ese bonito gesto pero él les hizo una seña que aun no

-"no, aun no, déjenme terminar, para Danny no hay hotel Hilton, pero en cambio, hay un pasaje de avión con destino a Jersey, para que vayas y visites a tu familia babe, sé que no la has visto en mucho tiempo y te hace falta"

En este punto de verdad que Danny no podía más, se acercó a Steve y lo abrazó mostrando todo su agradecimiento

-"en verdad Steve no se como lograste esto pero te lo agradezco desde mi corazón, esto significa mucho para mi, además te quiero presentar a tus suegros"

-"lo siento babe, yo no puedo ir contigo, alguien se tiene que quedar cuidando, pero no te preocupes no vas a ir solo, vas a tener compañía, si encontraron la nota, leyeron sobre el cadete pink flower, verdad" Steve tenia esa sonrisa a medio lado que tanto amaba Danny y era algo como yo se una cosa que ustedes no..

-"lo siento babe pero no te sigo, quien es y porque parece que yo seré el niñero de ese tal cadete?" Preguntaba Danny con cara de interrogación, al igual que la tenían Chin y Kono.

-primero no es un él, es ella es la cadete, y te la vas a llevar a Jersey porque quiere ver a sus abuelos y tíos y se muere por estar con su Danno. Cuando Steve terminó de decir la frase, todos se congelaron por un momento, eso no podría ser cierto, Grace estaba al otro lado del mundo en Europa, de pronto se escuchó una vocecita proveniente de la puerta y los tres se dieron la vuelta, y hay, en la puerta de vidrio de la sede del 5-0 se encontraba la pequeña Williams con la sonrisa mas espectacular en su cara, danny había caminado hasta ella y se había arrodillado delante todavía sin atreverse a tocarla, pensando en que si lo hacia se desvanecería y todo sería un sueño, hasta que ella volvió a hablar

-"Danno soy yo, es de verdad, tio Steve me trajo porque yo se lo pedí, porque tu estabas muy triste"

Grace no termino de hablar, cuando danny la envolvió en un fuerte abrazo y de pronto todos se encontraron sollozando por tal conmovedora escena, después de unos largos minutos y un prolongado silencio, Danny soltó a grace y la niña se fue a saludar a tia Kono y a tio Chin, Danny se volvió a Steve y lo abrazó, lo abrazo fuertemente transmitiéndole todos sus sentimientos, su agradecimiento y sobre todo su amor, después de un rato podía confiar en su voz para hablar de nuevo

- "babe, no se como lo hiciste, pero esto ha significado todo, lo entiendes todo para mi, ni siquiera puedo expresar con palabras todo el amor y el agradecimiento que siento hacia ti, es sin duda el mejor regalo de navidad que me han hecho, te amo"

Danny termino con un beso a Steve, un beso tierno y corto, pero que reflejaba mucho mas que los que normalmente se daban.

-"no tienes que agradecerme Danny te amo a ti y a tu hija y quero verlos felices"

Después de tantas emociones juntas, los cinco salieron a almorzar, durante la charla Grace les conto todo acerca del plan, el nombre de la misión, por lo cual Danny estaba muy sorprendido

-"realmente Steve, no era que no te gustaba Bon jovi? Como es que de repente nombras a una misión como una de sus canciones?"

- "yo nunca dije que no me gustaba Bon jovi, yo solo repetí lo que tu decías, además que lo hice por llevarte la contraria, pero a quien no le gusta Bon jovi, tengo que admitir que aunque sea de Nueva Jersey es bueno"

-"oye te escuche eso último", decía Danny intentando parecer enojado pero fallando en su intento; mientras que Grace Kono y Chin solo reían de las bromas de esos dos.

-"bueno chicos, sus vacaciones empiezan en tres días tienen toda la semana de navidad y la semana de año nuevo también, espero que de verdad disfruten y aprovechen el tiempo para descansar porque se lo merecen. Por mi no se preocupen porque tengo cosas que hacer, si que estaré algo ocupado y no me pongas esa cara Danno que es verdad" Decía Steve queriendo sonar convincente

- "solo digo que el gobernador ha podido darte vacaciones también, no entiendo porque tienes que quedarte" Le reclamaba Danny un poco preocupado por que no quería a Steve solo durante esta época

- "si jefe no es bueno que tu no descanses también, además la noche de navidad nos reuniremos en casa de la tía Luan, te llevaremos con nosotros así sea amarrado, verdad Chin"

-"si, Kono tiene razón no dejaremos que estés en la oficina ese día"

Steve no se podía sentir mas querido y respaldado por sus amigos y hermanos, además que se sentía muy feliz por haber conseguido el objetivo propuesto, hacer feliz a su Danno, a Grace y a Kono y Chin, ya vería él como hacia para pasar esos días sin sus amigos, no es como si no lo hubiera hecho antes, pero desde que estaba en el 5-0 todo había cambiado y hacer frente a la depresión sin compañía no le iba a resultar tan sencillo como cuando estaba en la naval. Al día siguiente todos acompañaron a Danny y a Grace al aeropuerto para ir rumbo a Nueva Jersey, una vez allí el detective de ojos azules tenía sus sentimientos encontrados, por un lado estaba feliz de tener a Grace e irse a reunir con su familia y amigos, lo cual todavía le parecía un sueño, pero por otro lado no se sentía bien dejando a Steve, a pesar que el comandante ocultaba sus emociones muy bien, él se podía dar cuenta de la soledad y la tristeza que Steve siempre cargaba consigo, una profunda tristeza que empezó desde muy joven en su adolescencia o quizá antes, pero que con el tiempo lo habían convertido en el tipo rudo, sin miedo y arriesgado que era, o por lo menos que aparentaba ser, porque en su interior, el siempre estoico super seal, era un humano como todos los demás, a quien le gustaba que su rubio lo abrazara como si no hubiera mañana, que le dijera palabras lindas como te amo, todo estará bien y que le hiciera sentir importante, ahora dejarlo allí era como dejarlo solo con sus pensamientos, lo cual en una persona con depresión no es bueno.

Danno le había pedido a Chin y a Kono, no dejarlo solo el día de navidad y que de vez en cuando lo observaran y si veían algo raro que se lo comunicaran de inmediato, los primos obviamente ya tenían planeado hacerlo, ellos también amaban a toda su Ohana, además les pareció chistoso que Danny les pidiera cuidar de Steve con casi las misma palabras que el comandante utilizó hace unos días pero a favor de su detective haole. Además que estaban intrigados como había hecho Steve para lograr esas vacaciones para lo tres y su permiso para ir por Grace, eso también los tenia un poco preocupados porque a decir verdad no es que confiaran mucho en los favores del gobernador y aunque se lo habían preguntado directamente a Steve, el solo había hecho el amago de una sonrisa y había dicho su típica frase de eso es clasificado, pero ellos no desistirían hasta saber la verdad.

-"Steve más te vale que te portes bien y en nuestra ausencia no vayas tras ningún criminal tu solo, déjaselos al HPD, de todos modos nosotros hemos realizado gran parte de su trabajo, de veras cuídate babe, me harás mucha falta" Le decía Danny a Steve al cual tenía envuelto en un fuerte abrazo de esos que le gustaba tanto a su comandante

-"no te preocupes por mi Danno, estaré bien, tengo algo de trabajo no solo aquí sino en la base de Pearl y no, no es nada grave, así que no empieces es solo algo de sistemas de información geográficos y nada más, así que estaré entretenido y te prometo que el día de navidad estaré con Chin y Kono ok, diviértete y salúdame a tu familia",

Danny y Steve se besaron apasionadamente, no acostumbraban a hacerlo en público pero en ese momento era lo que sentían y querían hacer, hacia el otro lado algunas personas miraban y sonreían, otros ni les importaban y algunos hacían cara de fastidio entre esos algunos miembros del HPD que allí se encontraban y que no gustaban del 5-0 y menos del seal, que desde que llegó a la isla pasó por encima de cualquier autoridad y en los encontrones que han tenido, siempre los policías han terminado mal, sea en el hospital o con algún moretón, porque a pesar que las peleas no han sido provocadas por ninguno del 5-0, Steve no se ha dejado insultar ni que insulten a ninguno de sus amigos, terminando en mas de una confrontación. Una vez que terminaron con sus manifestaciones amorosas Grace corrió a los brazos de su tío Steve y lo envolvió en un fuerte abrazo

-"gracias por hacernos feliz tío Steve, Danno y yo te amamos muchísimo y vamos a estar llamándote para saber de ti, tomaré muchas fotos y te las estaré enviando, cuídate mucho vale"

-"claro Grace, yo también los amo, diviértanse mucho y cuidas a nuestro Danno preciosa"

-"si, lo haré", dijo Grace tomando la mano de su papá, Chin y Kono se acercaron a Danny y se despidieron asegurándole avisarle de cualquier cosa referente a Steve.

Mas tarde en la sede del 5-0 Steve tuvo que sacar prácticamente obligados a los primos para que se fueran de vacaciones, la verdad es que ellos no querían dejarlo solo tanto tiempo pero asegurándoles que si los necesitaba él los llamaría. Ya solo en la oficina se dedicó a realizar algún trabajo atrasado pero realmente no estaba concentrado en eso, el silencio en la oficina era muy palpable, no se sentían las risas o las bromas que compartían, o simplemente no estaba la presencia reconfortante de tener a su Ohana alrededor, pero como el verdadero espíritu de la navidad se trata de hacer feliz a los demás, el comandante Mcgarrett no se arrepentía de haberse quedado solo, pues sabia que su Ohana estaban bien y divirtiéndose, esa misma noche había tenido una de las primeras reuniones que le había tocado ir con el gobernador y este ni corto ni perezoso, se había cerciorado de que todos vieran que él tenía el apoyo de la cabeza del 5-0, nada más y nada menos que un alto mando de las fuerzas armadas, el teniente comandante Steve Mcgarrett, durante toda la noche Steve tuvo que aguantar las preguntas y una que otra mirada de lastima y preguntas filosas como que siendo un navyseals condecorado como es que no pudo prever o impedir el asesinato de su padre, o como es que no se había dado cuenta que la gobernadora era corrupta, si él todo el tiempo trabaja colocando tras las rejas a personas semejantes, otras personas habían susurrado que a pesar de ser un gran seals no era lo suficientemente bueno para mantener a salvo a su familia.

Habían otras personas que lo felicitaban por las acciones realizadas a favor de la seguridad de la isla y lo que llamaba mas la atención eran las miradas lujuriosas de muchas damas, la mayoría casadas, y en contra las miradas de odio de muchos esposos, que la verdad solo disfrazaban una creciente envidia y mas de un sentimiento sexual hacia el muy apuesto comandante. Ya era como la tercera fiesta a la que Steve había tenido que asistir y soportar lo mismo una y otra y otra vez, el sabia que esto le hacia mella en su estado de animo de por si ya bajo en estos días, pero cuando llegaba a su casa o a su oficina y abría su correo su corazón latía con fuerza cuando veía el nombre del contacto

Ya habían pasado varios días desde que Danny y Grace se habían ido para Jersey y a juzgar por las fotos que Grace le mandaba constantemente podría imaginar lo mucho que estaban disfrutando sus vacaciones, muchas fotos con los padres de Danny, con los hermanos, con los primos de Grace, sentados todos en la mesa compartiendo la cena, Danny con sus hermanos jugando a las luchas en la sala de sus padres, los abuelos con los niños haciendo galletas, Danny con varios amigos que sin duda eran oficiales de policía, la familia junta alrededor del árbol de navidad, de compras por las calles frías de Nueva Jersey. Esas últimas fotos le gustaban mucho porque Danny se veía guapísimo vestido con gabardina y bufanda y guantes, de verdad que se veía realmente lindo. Por otro lado Chin y Kono también le mandaban fotos de sus actividades en el Hilton, sentados en la piscina, en el jacuzzi, en el spa, Chin durmiendo con la boca abierta y Malia, Kono y Charlie haciéndole alguna broma, sin lugar a dudas había valido la pena por ver a su equipo bien.

Chin y Kono habían hablado con Danny acerca de lo que habían logrado averiguar

-"no lo se brah, Steve sigue con su rutina de siempre, ejercicios, ir a la oficina en el día, pero en las tardes se dedica a ir a reuniones y fiestas muy elegantes con el gobernador, eso me parece sospechoso tu sabes que esos eventos se los deja a alguno de nosotros". Hablaba un poco preocupado Chin

-"si eso es raro, nuestro Clark kent es retraído para esas fiestas como el verdadero Clark kent, se la pasan hablando de negocios y economía y los que no lo hacen se la pasan haciéndole preguntas incomodas acerca de su vida, su carrera y su trabajo, lo que pienso es que el gobernador lo ha obligado a asistir a cambio de nuestras vacaciones, como no lo vi antes?". Afirmaba Danny sin ocultar el enojo en sus palabras hacia el hombre que gobernaba a Hawaii

-hoy es la noche de navidad nos lo vamos a llevar puedes estar tranquilo que Steve estará con nosotros, lo hemos notado decaído pero tu lo conoces no lo deja ver para que nosotros no nos preocupemos

Después de colgar, danny le marcó a Steve

-" hey babe como estas?, que estas haciendo?"

-"hola Danno, estaba esperando que me llamaras, no sabes lo mucho que te extraño, te amo tanto. Como te va a ti con toda tu familia, he visto cada foto y estás muy apuesto"

Danny notó el toque algo desesperado en la voz de Steve y el intento en cambiar la conversación

-"babe, Grace y yo estamos bien y todo gracias a ti amor, pero tu me haces mucha falta, si hasta extraño el calor de Hawaii, tus levantadas temprano hasta los domingos, tus paseos por las reservas naturales, tengo que admitir que sin ti estoy perdido"

-"me tendrás ahora que vuelvas Danno, por ahora disfruta al máximo de tu familia, y les has hablado de mi?"

-"todo el tiempo amor, si mis padres me han dicho que no habían conocido a una persona de la cual yo hablara y hablara sin cansarme nunca, siempre vas a ir con Chin y Kono a donde su tía?"

- "afirmativo, estaré con ellos esta noche, estaré bien, y te espero después del fin de año"

-"te amo babe, cuídate si y te estaré llamando te llevó muchas fotos y muchos regalos"

Después de colgar ambos hombres quedaron muy tristes por toda esa distancia que los alejaba, sin embargo Danny tenía a su hija y al resto de su familia que lo apoyaban incondicionalmente, pero Steve no tenía a nadie a excepción de su Ohana formada a raíz de su grupo de trabajo pero que en estos momentos estaban de vacaciones.

La noche llegó rápido y Chin y Kono recogieron a Steve en su casa y se dirigieron a la fiesta donde la tía Luan, ella era de los pocos familiares que hablaba con Chin, porque a pesar que el caso con el HPD se había esclarecido, Chin seguía enemistado con la mayor parte de la familia y Kono como siempre ha apoyado a su primo, no es bien vista tampoco. Sin embargo la fiesta transcurrió en paz, muy amena, incluso por sugerencia de la anciana mujer habían atiborrado al comandante de la naval de mucha comida entre cerdo frito, papas y otras cosas mas, aunque esas comidas eran mas propias de los otros 3 miembros de su equipo, Steve decidió comer todo lo que le servían, estaba muy agradecido con Chin y Kono y también con la tía de ellos porque lo hicieron sentir en familia. Ya en las horas de la madrugada, cada quien se retiro a sus casas a descansar.

Los días siguientes fueron tranquilos, hasta que llegó el día 28, Steve se encontraba en la sede del 5-0, hablaba a cada rato con su Danno, se sentía feliz de la alegría que brotaba del detective rubio con cada palabra que decía de su natal Nueva Jersey, también sus chicos Hawaiianos lo llamaban varias veces al día, en esos momentos el comandante se sentía muy querido por su Ohana, sentía que la soledad que por mucho tiempo había sido su eterna compañera, estaba siendo erradicada por esas tres maravillosas personas que había conocido de regreso a Hawaii, solo por eso había valido la pena regresar, porque los recuerdos que habitaban en su corazón, la mayoría no eran muy buenos, su madre muerta, su padre sumido en su trabajo y alejando a sus hijos cada vez mas, su familia desintegrándose poco a poco, sin muchos amigos en que apoyarse y aguantando las indirectas malintencionadas de los otros que siempre le habían tenido rencor o envidia solo porque Steve era Steve, buena persona, buen estudiante y buen deportista, cualquiera hubiera creído que alguien así tendría muchos amigos y una gran popularidad, pero eso no pasaba con él, Steve de joven pasaba mucho tiempo solo, leyendo en la biblioteca, nadando en el mar, haciendo camping, o simplemente sentado en la playa observando el infinito, todo esto sumado a su carácter fuerte y a su presencia apuesta e imponente, generaba envidias entre muchos de sus compañeros, quienes aprovecharon el mal momento por el que estaba pasando la familia Mcgarret después de la muerte de la madre, para echarle mas sal a la herida, insultándolo cada vez que podían y burlándose cruelmente de su dolor, sin embargo el aguantaba todo en silencio como siempre.

Hacia las horas del medio día Steve bajó al parqueadero para dirigirse al camaro y salir a almorzar, él nunca iba distraído siempre se mantenía en alerta, pero su estado de animo a veces le jugaba en contra y lo sumía en recuerdos, entonces el caminar era casi que por inercia y el entorno no importaba; tan distraído iba que no notó como unos tipos se le acercaron y sacaron una pistola paralizante, de pronto todo se le nubló y lo envolvió la oscuridad.

Pobre Steve que le pasará?, va a sufrir un poquito, pero no se preocupen, él es nuestro super seal, además tiene a su Ohana y a Danno. Les doy de adelanto que lo que le tienen preparado a Steve es algo así como la horrible fiesta del espantapájaros que le hicieron a Clark en Smallville. Nos vemos pronto y gracias a todos por sus comentarios, soy algo nueva en esto, pero quiero aportar mi historia para que lo disfruten como yo disfruto leyendo muchas otras.


	3. Chapter 3

**ESTA NAVIDAD SERÁ ESPECIAL PARA TI**

**Y aquí vamos con el tercer cap, ya casi terminamos, falta el desenlace. No había podido publicarla antes, perdón por el retraso. Hawaii five-0 pertenece a la CBS y no a mí.**

Hacia las horas del medio día, Steve bajó al parqueadero para dirigirse al camaro y salir a almorzar, él nunca iba distraído siempre se mantenía en alerta, pero su estado de animo a veces le jugaba en contra y lo sumía en recuerdos, entonces el caminar era casi que por inercia y el entorno no importaba; tan distraído iba que no notó como unos tipos se le acercaron y sacaron una pistola paralizante, de pronto todo se le nubló y lo envolvió la oscuridad.

Cada 28 de diciembre varios de los miembros del HPD, se emborrachaban y tenían una horrible tradición de tomar a otro miembro de las fuerzas armadas, que durante el año les haya caído super mal, luego de atraparlo lo llevaban a una zona boscosa, prendían una fogata y empezaban la fiesta, la pobre victima era amarrado desnudo a una viga y era el blanco de burlas e insultos al mismo tiempo que le lanzaban comida, escribían en la piel con marcador palabras groseras, hasta que lograban vencer la resistencia de la victima y lo hacían llorar y suplicar que pararan, era algo que se hacian desde mucho tiempo, luego seguían como si nada hubiera pasado, algunas de las victimas habían renunciado inmediatamente al HPD, otras lo superaban y seguían adelante con su trabajo y sus vidas, a pesar de que era una tradición horrible, nadie denunciaba ese atropello.

Cuando Steve volvió en sí, lo primero que escuchó fueron muchas voces a su alrededor, estaba muy confundido y adolorido, luego al abrir los ojos, observó su entorno, pudo notar que tenia sus brazos alzados por encima de su cabeza y amarrados con unas esposas a una viga horizontal, quedando colgado y sus pies apenas tocando el suelo,

-"hey chicos" grito uno de los policías, "creo que el comandante nos hace el honor de acompañarnos ya",

-"así que ya estas despierto Mcgarrett, te estábamos esperando", le decía muy cerca al oído el sargento Colins, un excompañero de la secundaria con quien Steve siempre había tenido problemas, incluso ahora que se habían encontrado mas de una vez en alguna escena de un crimen,

-"mas te vale que me dejes en paz, yo nunca me he metido contigo, así que te lo advierto colins" le decía Steve con una mirada de odio al que sin duda llevaba la batuta de todo esto

-"creo que no estas en condición de amenazar a nadie comandante", decía colins arrastrando las palabras y con un deje de burla en su voz, "sobre todo cuando tienes escrito lo que eres en todo tu cuerpo y todos lo podemos apreciar", mascullaba el HPD y los demás reían como posesos, y mas cuando Steve se percato que estaba desnudo y en su cuerpo habían palabras obscenas, de pronto sintió como el calor se fue apoderando de su rostro, y no pudo hacer mas que cerrar sus ojos y apartar su rostro hacia un lado por la vergüenza que sentía en esos momentos

- "sabes Mcgarrett, tu eres el muñeco de la fiesta del 28 de este año, y nos divertiremos mucho te lo aseguro, sabemos que eres la zorra del haole, pero que mas se podía esperar de ti"

-"es verdad, eres una vergüenza, como un tipo de la naval es un maricón, te vimos en el aeropuerto besándote con Williams, decía otro policía"

-"tu no eres nadie sabes, te gusta que den Mcgarrett? Desde cuando a?, ese haole solo te usa, no hay quien pueda amarte, quien querría hacerlo?

Ya había pasado casi 45 minutos y todos los que estaban alrededor seguían insultándole, lanzándole palabras hirientes, y lanzándole cosas como restos de comida y cerveza, algunos lo empujaban dejándolo mareado por el movimiento y uno que otro mas osado y sin que se notara mucho le daba una que otra caricia o una nalgada en su trasero o en sus genitales, sin embargo por ese camino estaban lejos de quebrar a Steve, él estaba muy seguro de quien era y del amor que Danny sentía por él.

-"tu no eres mas que un resentido, envidioso, que nunca pudo conmigo, le objeto con furia Mcgarrett, eres un maldito cobarde, que me atrapaste distraído y con varios de tus también cobardes compañeros, pero que nunca has tenido los cojones suficientes para enfrentarme directamente", si el sargento creía que la iba a tener fácil se equivocaba porque Steve era un superseal como decía su danno y estaba entrenado para aguantar la tortura sea física y verbal, claro que todo humano tiene su limite y su punto débil y las heridas sicológicas del comandante estaban muy abiertas, eso lo sabía el sargento Colins ya que muchas veces movido por su odio se dedicó a vigilar a Steve y lo había visto varias veces vulnerable en el cementerio frente a la tumba de sus padres.

-"te crees muy valiente verdad Steve, pero esa valentía no te sirvió de nada, no fuiste lo suficientemente hombre para salvar a tu padre, lo dejaste morir vilmente"

-"tu no sabes nada, no me conoces, ni sabes lo que pasó ese día, así que cállate", le gritaba con furia Steve, temeroso de que siguieran por ese rumbo

-"así que eso crees Mcgarrett, que no sabemos, sabemos lo cobarde que fuiste, mezquino y un mal hijo, nunca volviste a ver a tu padre, lo abandonaste, y preferiste terminar la misión a salvarlo, no eres mas que una decepción para él"

-"no fue así, no lo fue, hice todo lo que pude".. En este punto la voz de Steve ya no sonaba segura, y estaba dejando salir algunos sollozos, lo que le decían esos policías era lo mismo que rondaba por su mente todos los días, esas palabras se las repetía él mismo haciéndose daño casi que permanentemente, Steve de verdad se creía el culpable de la muerte de su padre, pero al escucharlo en voz alta, viniendo de otras personas y en son de burlas era muy doloroso.

Colins y los otros habían notado como los muros infranqueables del comandante estaban tambaleándose, sabían que por ese camino conseguirían humillarlo y hacerlo sentir muy mal. Colins se vengaría de Mcgarrett a como diera lugar, aunque Steve realmente nunca le había hecho nada, pero el puesto de quarterback lo había logrado Steve, no el resentido policía y además lo había hecho muy bien, las chicas lo perseguían a pesar que él joven Steve realmente no se daba por aludido, y Colins particularmente siempre gustó de él y hace muchos años se le había declarado, pero Steve lo había rechazado porque en ese tiempo al igual que ahora, Colins era un completo idiota creído, que pensaba que el mundo era suyo y los demás estaban de alquiler, dispuesto a rendirse ante él en cualquier momento, Colins nunca pudo tener a Steve en su cama y que fuera uno mas de sus trofeos, de hay provenía su rabia y su rencor hacia el apuesto y alto comandante, nunca antes lo habían rechazado y Steve fue el primero, haciéndolo quedar como un idiota delante de todos sus amigotes con quienes había apostado que iba a conseguir que Mcgarrett se acostara con él.

A pesar que Steve sabía las razones por la que Colins buscó vengarse de él, no podía dejar de sentir su corazón haciéndose añicos por las palabras y los insultos que le decían, él se acordaba muy bien como y cuando había rechazado al idiota de Colins, pero nunca pensó que el tipo le fuera a guardar tanto rencor; Steve solo podía pensar en que se callarán, de verdad que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no llorar, no es que él fuera débil, pero no es lo mismo que te torturen preguntándote por algún objetivo de alguna misión o por el paradero de algún objeto que en ultimas no tiene relación directa a que te torturen con cosas tan personales como son las brechas tan dolorosas de una familia tan dividida y tan acabada como lo es la familia Mcgarrett. Colins seguía y seguía echándole en cara su tormentoso pasado entre risas y burlas

-"sabes que Steve, tampoco pudiste ayudar a tu madre, también la asesinaron verdad, una bomba, eso debió doler, ir consumiéndose poco a poco dentro del carro y mientras tanto tu donde estabas a? viendo televisión? Haciendo ejercicios? Para nada les sirvió a tus viejos tener un hijo como tú, para nada" Steve solo lo miraba, sus ojos ya estaban nublados y rojizos, sabía que no aguantaría mucho más

-"y sabes que es lo mas triste de tu vida, que no tienes a nadie realmente, estas tan solo, crees que tienes algo especial con tu invento del 5-0"

-No es ningún invento infeliz, ellos son mis amigos y mi familia..

-eso es lo que tu crees, ni siquiera ese Haole con el que te revuelcas te quiere, solo están contigo porque para que negarlo, estar en el 5-0 es de prestigio para sus carreras pero nada mas, no te aguantan, ni a ti ni a tu superego

-eso no es verdad, ellos están hay para mi, son mi familia y ustedes no saben de lo que están hablando

-"observa esto muy bien, esto es lo que en verdad piensa tu gente de ti", Colins sonreía cínicamente y había sacado su móvil, comenzó a reproducir unos videos, -"esto lo captamos cuando nos hemos topado con el resto del 5-0 en diversas ocasiones, todos piensan que eres un peligro, sin buenas ideas, aparte de amargado", en los videos aparecía su equipo, él podía ver y escuchar claramente a Chin, Danny y Kono hablando entre ellos, en el primero estaban Danny y Chin –"es un peligro, te lo digo Chin, nos va a llevar a un infarto, no se como anda suelto, debería ver un psiquiatra, Mcgarrett no respeta nada", en el siguiente video estaban los tres y decían –"si que es pagado de si mismo, necesita dos oficinas una para el y otra para su ego", -"no se con que los alimentan en la naval", -"de pronto con explosivos en vez de proteínas y mucho ego para los carbohidratos y eso si nada de grasas" después de esas palabras dichas por Chin, Danny y Kono seguían risas de ellos. Había otro video donde Danny le decía a los demás –"cuidado con el jefe no se acerquen hoy, como raro anda amargado y con su cara de aneurisma", en otro Kono le decía a Chin que la Ohana no existía y así siguieron los policías mostrando unos cuantos videos mas, cuando terminaron Steve solo podía escuchar las risas y burlas de lo que las personas a su alrededor le gritaban, como que el que se lo estaba follando ni siquiera se lo aguantaba, en otro momento de pronto Steve Mcgarrett se hubiera pensado mejor el contenido de esos videos, pero en su situación actual y con la depresión que causa las fiestas en una persona tan golpeada por la vida como lo es él y eso sumado la vergüenza por las burlas y su desnudes no podía pensar con claridad, por lo que no se sorprendió cuando volvió a tomar conciencia de donde estaba y sintió su rosto bañado en lagrimas y muchos sollozos que escapaban de su boca.

-"solo detente, ya no mas, déjame en paz, ya conseguiste lo que querías Colins" decía Steve entre lagrimas

- "vámonos ya, Colins ya dejémoslo en paz, ya conseguimos lo que queríamos, ven todos, el capitán américa es solo un humano mas", decía uno de los policías en burla

-"No; vamos a terminar con una buena paliza, no todo el tiempo tenemos a uno de la naval en bandeja de plata", decía Colins con una sonrisa aun mas retorcida

-"No, eso nunca lo hemos hecho Colins esto es simplemente para burlarnos de algún idiota, mas no para molerlo a golpes, además que eso nos puede repercutir mas adelante, el sigue siendo un comandante, a eso no le entramos", la mayoría de policías ya se retiraban, lo cierto era que aunque cruel, la broma era solo para burlarse de la victima, verlos llorar y derrumbarse, mas no para golpearlos, por lo que la mayoría de los policías que aun estaban presentes comenzaron a marcharse.

Colins estaba furioso por la falta de respaldo de sus compañeros, pero aun así no desistió, Steve solo sintió como un puño se cerraba sobre su estomago y otro en su mandíbula, quedó un poco desorientado, esperaba que llegaran mas y mas golpes, pero estos nunca llegaron, cuando abrió los ojos, pudo observar como Colins estaba tirado en el suelo sangrando por la nariz, también vio como Kono terminaba pateando al policía en sus testículos, y muy cerca de él se encontraba Chin el cual ya se disponía a soltarle sus manos y a cubrirlo con una manta,

-"Steve, me escuchas, mírame, estas bien Brah?" Le preguntaba Chin con un tono de voz preocupado,

-"Chin?, si estoy bien, como se enteraron, como llegaron hasta acá?"

-"este ridículo evento lo graban y lo envían a los e-mails de todos los miembros del HPD, le llegó a Kono y cuando vimos que eras tu, nos asustamos mucho e inmediatamente hicimos unas llamadas y salimos para acá, sentimos haber llegado tarde

-"no Chin, gracias por llegar, solo estoy herido en mi orgullo, apenas empezaba a golpearme físicamente, nada que no pueda resistir", en esos momentos Steve solo quería salir corriendo de ese sitio, no quería dejar ver mas de lo que ya había dejado ver, se había secado las lagrimas de su rostro y ya se estaba vistiendo con su ropa la cual los policías habían dejado tirada cerca, se sentía como una cucaracha que todos pisan, no quería que vieran cuanto dolor tenia en realidad, como lo que había hecho Colins estaba acabando con la poca confianza que se tenia en cuanto a las relaciones sentimentales con las demás personas, no iba a culpar ni a Kono, ni A Chin y menos a Danny por pensar así de él, la verdad es que el sabia que era una persona difícil de sobrellevar, él no se consideraba ni creido, ni arrogante, menos descuidado y peligroso en su trabajo, si corría riesgo es porque estaba capacitado para tal cosa, pero lo que había visto en esos videos le había roto el corazón, quería estar lejos de todos en especial de Chin, Danny y Kono, así que si tenia que fingir para alejarlos lo haría

-"Chicos de verdad, estoy bien, solo fueron algunos insultos que duelen mucho, pero solo eso, nada que no pueda manejar, ahora solo quiero irme a casa y estar solo, una cosa mas dijiste que esto lo grabaron?" Preguntó el comandante a los dos miembros del 5-0

-"si, eso es lo que hacen y lo envían al resto del HPD, así que a tu pregunta no formulada aun, Danny debe enterarse en poco, ahora que revise su móvil" le respondió Chin, de lejos notaba el esfuerzo de Steve por aparentar estar bien cuando sus ojos azules verdosos revelaban mucho mas de lo que se dueño quería en realidad

-"si Danny llama, díganle que estoy bien, por favor, que no termine su viaje por mi, ahora solo me encerraré en mi casa ok?", decía Steve un poco angustiado

-"no Steve, no tienes que aparentar ser el superseal con nosotros, sabemos lo que hacen en estas ridículas celebraciones, y esto te golpeo fuerte, a demás nadie va a necesitar decirle nada a Danny tu lo conoces el sacará sus propias conclusiones, déjanos acompañarte, estar contigo eres nuestra Ohana y no nos abandonamos"

Esas palabras a Steve le sonaron tan vacías, y el apodo de superseal como un insulto mas, pero era a causa del dolor tan grande que estaba sintiendo que no podía ver más allá de sus propias narices, tragándose su dolor y las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir les respondió a los primos

- "No, ya dije que quiero estar solo, y lo estaré, no necesito a nadie cuidándome, nunca lo he necesitado y eso no va a cambiar ahora", Steve sabia que había sonado un poco grosero, pero de verdad necesitaba irse de hay o se derrumbaría otra vez delante de los que estaban en ese lugar y no quería que eso sucediera. Rápidamente se puso de pie y empezó a caminar lejos de los demás, Chin en vista de que Steve se iba solo, se acercó a él y se ofreció a llevarlo en la motocicleta, los dos llegaron a la casa de Mcgarrett, pero Steve despidió a Chin lo más amablemente que pudo.

Chin había quedado a encontrarse con kono en la sede del 5-0 ya estaban por llamar a Danny cuando este se les adelanto y el teléfono de Chin sonó, revelando en la pantalla la imagen del detective rubio.


	4. Chapter 4

**ESTA NAVIDAD SERÁ ESPECIAL PARA TI**

**Ya nos estamos acercando al final, pero siguen saliendo palabras. Todavía no se termina. Para la comunidad de FF y LJ. Hawaii five-0 pertenece a la CBS y no a mí. Que se siga motivando los fic en español de Hawaii five-0 sobre todo Mcdanno y Steve vulnerable y superDanno al rescate.**

era un poco mas de la media noche cuando la terrible fiesta había acabado y Chin había llevado a Steve a su casa, el detective Kelly había quedado a encontrarse con su prima en la sede del 5-0, no importaba la hora, sabían que el teniente comandante y cabeza del 5-0 no estaba bien y tenían que llamar a Danny, ya que Steve no los escuchaba a ellos y los había alejado, pero al detective rubio de ojos azules quiera o no Steve lo iba a escuchar, pero el segundo al mando del 5-0 se les adelanto y el teléfono de Chin sonó, revelando en la pantalla la imagen del detective.

- "que carajos pasó, dime que ese video no es cierto Chin, he llamado a Steve muchas veces pero no contesta, donde está?" En esa última pregunta el tono airoso con que había comenzado, fue bajando y se mezcló con la preocupación por como y donde estaba su pareja, su amor

-"cálmate brah, Steve está en su casa ahora, pero no quiso que ninguno de nosotros se quedará con él, físicamente está bien, ese tal Colins lo golpeó un poco pero está bien, me preocupa es su estado emocional, aunque él lo quiera ocultar Colins lo hirió donde de verdad le duele, en su confianza y en su relación con su familia, intenté hablar con él pero no me dejo", explicaba Chin con cierto sentimiento de culpa, por no haber estado a tiempo para ayudar a su amigo y hermano

-"es de esperarse que no nos quiera ver después de lo que le mostraron, lo que no entiendo es como él cree eso, muchas de las cosas que le mostraron se las digo todo el tiempo", decía el detective de Jersey quien no daba crédito a lo que había pasado y a como había reaccionado Steve de no querer verlos ni contestarles el teléfono

-"a que te refieres que le mostraron danny?"

-"no vieron todo lo que grabaron esos tarados del HPD?" les preguntó Danny a los primos

-"no realmente cuando llego el video al móvil de kono y vimos que se trataba de Steve, salimos a buscarlo y no terminamos de ver la grabación, por que Danny que mas pasó"

-"no creo que Steve realmente crea eso, pero le mostraron videos en donde aparecemos en nuestra rutina diaria, afuera de alguna escena de un crimen o afuera de la sede o por el parqueadero cerca al HPD, y estamos diciendo cosas de Steve realmente no muy agradables, de la forma en como lo muestran"

-"pero como es eso, no lo hemos hecho, Steve es nuestro hermano no lo traicionaríamos y hablaríamos de él a sus espalda"

-"lo se, pero en la forma en como están editados los videos y en la forma en como se los mostraron da la impresión que si lo estábamos haciendo, además ese malnacido de Colins ya le había llenado la cabeza con insultos acerca de su familia y por otro lado no se como no lo vi, pero creo que Steve solo fingía estar bien, para que aceptara irme de vacaciones, esta es nuestra primera navidad como pareja y lo dejé solo",

-"no es tu culpa solamente Danny, nosotros también tenemos parte, debimos estar mas atento, sabemos que el jefe no expresa sus sentimientos como lo hacemos nosotros, él es muy cerrado pero después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos es para que nos hubiéramos dado cuenta de todo lo que sufre por su familia"

-" es verdad Kono, ninguno de nosotros nos imaginamos lo solo que Steve estuvo antes de volver a Hawaii y recuperar la relación con Mary y conocernos a nosotros, realmente él no tiene a mas nadie cerca, además solo a nosotros nos ha dejado entrar en su vida, en su espacio personal y en su corazón, una vez me dijo que a pesar de que estuvo en muchas misiones y les confió la vida muchas veces a su equipo Seal, y son muy buenos compañeros, nunca llegaron a ser amigos, como el siente que somos nosotros cuatro, me dijo también que en su vida solo había tenido dos amigos con quien contar de verdad, uno en secundaria y otro si es un seal". Menciono Chin acerca de una conversación que tuvo con Mcgarrett, donde los dos habían hablado un poco mas sobre sus vidas

-"Chicos yo llegaré en poco a Hawaii",

- "Danny, Steve no se perdonará que vengas y no disfrutes el resto de vacaciones con tu familia.

- "Yo ya había tomado la decisión de volver hoy hacia unos días Chin, Grace y yo estábamos hace rato en el aeropuerto esperando mi vuelo cuando me llegó el video a mi móvil, así que Mcgarrett no tiene opción, o voy o voy",

-"pero como?, tuviste algún inconveniente brah?"

-"no, todo lo contrario, pueden creer que Steve habló con toda mi familia para que coincidiéramos todos en la casa de mis padres y pasáramos las vacaciones juntos, siempre alguien faltaba, se presentaba algún problema y no llegaba la mitad de la familia o cada quien estaba ocupado en sus propios asuntos, creo que el estar todos juntos no lo hacíamos desde que éramos unos niños, no se si es posible amar mas a mi familia pero sin duda lo hago, me hicieron ver donde está mi corazón y lo afortunado que soy por tener a Steve en mi vida, eso es lo que me hizo volver antes, es una larga y chistosa historia"

flashback

Danny se encontraba feliz, estaba rodeado de su familia, todos charlaban alegremente alrededor del árbol de navidad, hacia poco que había hablado con Steve y aun no podía borrar la sonrisa boba que mantenía en su cara, desde que había llegado, toda su familia estaba curiosa y le preguntaban de su vida en Hawaii, de su trabajo y teniendo mucho cuidado de que Grace no escuchara y aprovechando cuando ella se encontraba jugando en otro lado con sus primos, le preguntaban sobre como había llevado el infructuoso segundo intento con Rachel, sin embargo lo que mas les intrigaba era la relación que mantenía con el comandante Steve Mcgarrett, porque a decir verdad cuando el comandante habló con ellos se presentó como el jefe y amigo de Danny, pero ellos no son tontos, que jefe se toma el trabajo de hacer todo el esfuerzo de reunir a la familia solo para que su subalterno esté feliz?, además Danny no dejaba de narrar las hazañas que el superseal hacía, y a pesar que se quejaba de su proceder siempre terminaba sus narraciones con una sonrisa mucho mas grande y radiante de la que sus padres y hermanos le conocían. Danny se pasaba el día hablando que Steve esto, Steve lo otro y mucho mas, por eso el día de navidad en plena cena navideña sus padres querían dejar clara las cosas

-"cielo, tu madre y yo nos hemos estado preguntando, no es que nos moleste claro, es que ahora estas muy cambiado y pareces mucho mas feliz y todo el tiempo no haces mas que hablar de Hawaii sobre todo de tu compañero y jefe, en realidad lo que queremos preguntarte es que tan seria es tu relación con el comandante Mcgarrett, porque creo que es tu pareja en mas de un sentido de la palabra o me equivoco?"

Toda la mesa quedó en silencio y todas las miradas se posaban en el detective de ojos azules, a quien su cara se le estaba subiendo un tono rojizo, sin embargo, sus grandiosos hermanos en vez de cuestionarlo, estaban ahí apoyándolo y animándolo a contar las cosas de una vez por todas

-"vamos Danny dinos que pasa por tu corazón esta vez"

-"si hermano adelante todos queremos saber"

-"ok, es verdad, Steve y yo somos parejas, y no es que crean que tengo alguna secuela mala porque no funcionó mi relación con Rachel, no, realmente amo a Steve y él a mí, no fue fácil para ninguno de los dos decidirnos a estar juntos, tuvimos inconvenientes, personas que querían separarnos, incluso todavía tratan y nuestras pesadillas personales también tuvimos que superar, pero hay estamos, siento que Grace y Steve es lo mejor que me ha pasado y aunque veo en sus rostros negación o escepticismo es de verdad esta vez"

-"no es que no nos alegremos por ti hijo", hablo la madre, -"es solo que ya una vez nos dijiste esto y no resultó bien, saliste muy lastimado solo no queremos que te pase otra vez"

-"solo queremos asegurarnos que estarás bien y que tu pareja no te rompa el corazón hermanito"

-"además que debes hablarnos mas de él para conocerlo mejor y saber que de verdad te merece, porque aunque tu no lo creas eres extraordinario Danny" decía una rubia de ojos claros hermana de Danny tambien

-"aunque a decir verdad el regalo de navidad que te dió habla muy bien de él y de lo que siente por ti, me siento honrado de que el comandante se haya tomado todo el trabajo no solo de traerte a Grace sino de reunirnos a todos aquí"

- "Steve no es una persona común y corriente papá, él siempre se va al extremo, si quiere impresionarme en vez de una cita normal con restaurante, velas etc.. me lleva a hacer senderismo, me cuelga de una cuerda entre un árbol y otro, en vez de ir a un club y nadar en piscina o ir a un spa, me lleva a conocer cuevas submarinas, a pasear en lanchas super rápidas; cuando nos conocimos lo primero que hicimos fue apuntarnos con nuestras armas, después él me dobló el brazo, yo le dí un golpe en la cara, terminó secuestrando mi auto, incluso muchas veces he estado a punto de vomitar en mi auto y romper mi record por la velocidad tan insana a la que conduce, pero.."

-"pero eso te encanta verdad hijo y es lo que te hace amarlo"

-"si así es, Steve Mcgarrett ha cambiado mi vida y ahora siento que Hawaii es mi hogar, ya no es solo el de Grace, es el mio también.."

-"y la cara de nostalgia que te vemos en las ultimas tres noches es porque lo extrañas demasiado, no es así Danny" decía la voz sabia del padre de Danny

-"si , no es que me sienta mal aquí, no crean eso, es solo que Steve me hace falta y …"

-"no te preocupes Danny, lo sabemos, nos ha encantado este tiempo juntos, hemos disfrutado todo momento contigo, tus hermanos, mis nietos y si no fuera por mi yerno esto no hubiera sido posible"

Al momento de decir esas palabras el corazón de danny dio un brinco monumental, su padre había dicho mi yerno, eso significaba que aprobaban su relación sentimental y el apoyo de su familia en pleno, significaba mucho para él, ya estaba a punto de decir algo, cuando su madre se le adelantó

-"entonces como has pasado con nosotros desde que prácticamente empezó el mes, y la navidad, creo que lo mas justo es que pases el fin de año con la persona que amas y que te ha hecho tan feliz, por lo que creo que antes del fin de año debes darle la sorpresa de regresar",

-" no pienses que te estamos echando hermanito, es solo que sabemos cuanto lo extrañas y seguro que Steve también te extraña a ti, por lo tanto debes regresar".

-"realmente los amo a todos, son mi familia y los amo, y tienen razón haré las reservas para el 29 en la madrugada y darle la sorpresa a Steve"

Fin flashback

-"Entonces es así, te felicito Brah, de verdad me alegra el apoyo que te ha dado tu familia, y me alegra que regreses pronto, Steve nos necesita, pero sobre todo a ti, él te escuchará" mencionaba Chin quien de verdad se alegraba por la felicidad de su amigo y sabia a ciencia cierta que si había alguien a quien Mcgarrett escucharía sería a Danny Williams

-"claro que me escuchará, además he de regañarlo por creer esas mentiras de nosotros, pero sobre todo sé que lo que necesita es escuchar cuanto lo amo y que no está solo".

-"tienes razón te recogeremos en el aeropuerto cuando llegues, llevaremos a Grace con nosotros a surfear mientras tu te encargas del jefe". Kono sonreía a Chin porque sabia que en cuanto llegara Danny, las cosas mejorarían y entre todos recuperarían la confianza de Steve, ya que él no solo era el jefe de ellos era su amigo y hermano, juntos volverían a unir el corazón roto de Steve.

-"eso suena como un muy buen plan, por eso somos Ohana".

Al terminar de hablar con los primos, Danny se dispuso a tomar el avión, seguía marcándole a Steve, pero este no contestaba, a pesar que le habían dicho que Steve estaba en su casa, el seguía preocupado por su pareja, Steve había sido golpeado por la vida muchas veces, la muerte de su madre, cuando su padre lo alejo del resto de la familia, sus amigos, su Hawaii y lo envió lejos donde personas que en realidad no conocía y que no lo trataban bien, a pesar que su paso por esa casa ajena fue corto, algo de ese tiempo lo había herido mucho porque a Steve no le gustaba hablar sobre eso y cuando Danny insistía en que hablar era mejor que callar todas sus penas y pesadillas, Steve siempre se las arreglaba para cambiar el tema, Danny lo dejaba pasar conociéndolo tan bien era mejor no presionarlo; después su ingreso a la naval y a los seal era algo que a ambos los llenaba de orgullo, pero Steve en muchas de sus misiones había visto y vivido lo mejor y lo peor que la inteligencia humana puede hacer, después de todo las guerras no se ganan hablando, y Danny sabia que al comandante le había tocado hacer cosas terribles, Steve solo le había dicho que muchas cosas o acciones que se hacen por un bien mayor, la mayoría de veces implica que otros inocentes tengan que sufrir y aunque no se arrepiente de lo que ha hecho o elegido, muchas de sus acciones al igual que la de otros militares son horribles, vergonzosas y lo han marcado para siempre, aparte de que Danny se enteró por un desliz de Steve un día, que en mas de una ocasión ha sido tomado prisionero por insurgentes y quien sabe que atrocidades tuvo que experimentar, esa es otra cosa de las que Steve solo calla y el silencio es lo peor que hay y que puede consumir lentamente a una persona. Y así sigue un sinfín de cosas mas, el asesinato de su padre, la traición de su amiga Jenna, de la Gobernadora Jamesson de Nick Taylor y solo Steve sabe que otros mas.

Danny ha sido testigo de las pesadillas de Steve y como este se despierta a media noche a veces gritando, a veces solo salta de la cama, otras veces solo habla dormido y Danny lo ayuda a despertar, pero sin duda las peores y lo que mas le rompe el corazón a Danny son esas pesadillas donde Steve despierta con el rostro bañado en lagrimas y con la mirada perdida, solo Dios sabe en que lugar y en que tiempo, entonces es cuando Danny mas lo abraza susurrándole palabras al oído que poco a poco van tranquilizando a su pareja y volviéndolo a la realidad, Steve solo le ha dado unos cuantos detalles de esas pesadillas diciéndole que son cuando él ha estado prisionero y que lo han torturado en mas de una forma, pero no a dicho mas, sobre todo porque Steve lo mira y le ruega que no pregunte y Danny así lo hace, pero siempre le deja saber cuanto lo ama y que cuando quiera hablar, él lo escuchará, Steve solo le devuelve una mirada cargada de amor y gratitud porque con Danno está a salvo. Con esos pensamientos Danno solo puede pedir a Dios que el vuelo llegue rápido porque su pareja lo necesita ya después arreglará cuentas con ese idiota de Colins.

Después de que Chin lo dejara en su casa, Steve había subido a su habitación y tomado un baño, quería olvidar todo lo que en las últimas horas había pasado, los insultos y burlas, alguna que otra mano tocando su cuerpo con morbosidad, y todo lo que le había dicho y mostrado Colins, pero no podía, todo se repetía como una mala película ante sus ojos y por mucho que se esforzara en traer a su mente un recuerdo alegre de su vida no lo conseguía, todas las sonrisas se esfumaban, todos los abrazos, los momentos agradables parecían que no hubieran existido, Steve pensaba que de pronto Danny tenía razón al decirle que seguramente a él nunca lo habían abrazado y eso era lo mas doloroso, en su cabeza solo escuchaba regaños de Danny, burlas de Danny y recuerdos de lo difícil que fue conseguir estar juntos, estaba tan deprimido que no se daba cuenta que cuando Danny le decía algo como un regaño o una burla era detrás de alguna acción peligrosa donde Mcgarrett hubiera podido salir herido y Danny solo lo hacía por pura y legitima preocupación.

Era de madrugada pero eso no le importó, Steve solo quería desaparecer, hacerse invisible, sabía que Danny ya se debía haber enterado, porque su móvil no dejaba de sonar, pero el no respondería, sentía demasiada rabia, vergüenza y sobre todo tristeza y soledad, se sentía encerrado en su casa, todos los malos recuerdos flotaban a su alrededor, después que se cambió con sus típicos pantalones cargo y su camiseta negra ajustada, bajó a la sala a buscar sus llaves, tenía que salir de la casa, pero las llaves no aparecían, no estaban en la mesa, ni en los estantes, poco a poco la ira se fue incrementando, y Steve arremetió contra uno que otro adorno y contra el escritorio donde estaba sentado uno de los asesinos de su padre, poco a poco se fue calmando y se acordó que las llaves de la camioneta estaban en el mesón de la cocina, las tomó y salió sin rumbo definido, solo con la necesidad de alejarse de todos y de todo.

Vagó sin rumbo por más de una hora hasta que llegó a una licorería, Steve se quedó un rato en el asiento de la camioneta pensando en que hacer, tal vez si se emborrachaba hasta perder el conocimiento, el dolor se iría aunque solo fuera por unas cuantas horas, al fin y al cabo a quien le importaba, Danny o Mary, estaban a kilómetros de Hawaii, a Chin y a Kono él mismo se había encargado de alejarlos, Kamekona o Joe, quien sabe donde estaban, y con Lori no había la suficiente confianza, además ella estaba de vacaciones fuera de la isla también; así que tomada la decisión bajó de la camioneta y entró a la licorería, se decidió por dos botellas de tequilas, ahora solo faltaba encontrar un lugar donde nadie lo molestara, y de eso si que sabía bastante, pero no se iba a ir tan lejos, por lo que se dirigió hacia una zona de la playa en Waimea bay que siempre está sola y los carros pueden llegar y estacionarse en la arena muy cerca de la playa.

Cuando llegó al sitio, se dio cuenta de lo hermoso que es siempre el paisaje en esa zona, el mar y sus olas embravecidas, los cerros verdes que mueren cuando llegan al mar y vuelven a salir en medio de las olas en forma de morros, muchas aves pescando y revoloteando de aquí para allá y como para unirse a los sentimientos depresivos de Steve, el servicio meteorológico anunciaba en la radio un frente frio con amenaza de lluvia. El comandante se quedó en su camioneta, colocó algo de música rock ochentera mas del estilo de Danny que el suyo, pero no le importó solo quería consumirse en su miseria, así que si las canciones le recordaban a Danny no había mas nada que hacer, comenzó a tomar y tomar, conociendo que a él no se le daba para nada bien el tequila, ya alguna experiencia había tenido en el pasado con eso y realmente no le había ido muy bien. Ni siquiera se molestó en conseguir un vaso, solamente destapo la botella y empezó a tomar, poco a poco sus lagrimas comenzaron a salir, conforme las canciones pasaban (with or without you, one de U2, algunas de Bon jovi, Bad english..) ahí se quedaría hasta que no pudiera llorar mas, ni sentir pues nadie sabía donde ubicarlo, ni lo que estaba pasando o eso creía Steve, no se acordaba que su equipo eran tan tenaces y además dos de ellos casi genios en sistemas y rastreo.

Cuando los Williams llegaron a Hawaii, ya eran las horas de la mañana, el clima como había sido anunciado estaba lluvioso y nublado, como habían prometido los primos ya estaban ahí esperándolos, cuando vieron la rubia cabeza asomar y saludarlos

-"hola Grace, Danny, como estuvo el viaje?" Les preguntó kono después de un largo abrazo a ambos seguida del abrazo de Chin

- "estuvo bien, aunque con algo de turbulencia al llegar y Danno se asustó un poco", dijo una muy risueña Grace

-"yo no me asusté solo me agarré un poco mas fuerte de la silla, y no te burles que no fue gracioso mono",

-"no me estoy burlando es solo que no debiste tener miedo porque yo le prometí al tío Steve que te cuidaría Danno".

-"Gracias mi amor, yo sé que tu me estabas cuidando y de verdad que no tenía miedo solo estaba algo intranquilo", "como va todo por acá? Sigue sin contestar?"

-"asi es brah, lleguemos a su casa y tu te quedas con él, mientras que nosotros tres nos vamos a ser surf en la playa, que te parece", dijo Chin señalando a Kono y a Grace

-"si me parece bien, me preocupa que no contesta tampoco mis llamadas, porque no está apagado, solo timbra y timbra y se va a correo de voz", mencionó Danny dirigiéndose al taxi que los esperaba para partir rumbo a la casa de Steve. Al llegar observaron que todo estaba muy quieto y silencioso

- "aparentemente todo está normal, pero no veo la camioneta", mencionó Kono

Danny se acercó a desactivar el sistema de alerta pero se percató que no estaba activado, y la puerta estaba entreabierta

-"Chin observa, algo no esta bien, Kono quédate con Grace, Chin entremos con cuidado", los dos detectives sacaron su arma y entraron sigilosamente a la casa, se alarmaron un poco cuando vieron algunos vidrios rotos, rápidamente echaron un vistazo por toda la casa pero no encontraron rastros de Steve, solo encontraron su móvil en la cocina,

-"Danny creo que debemos ir a la sede, podríamos rastrear el GPS de su camioneta ya que esta no se encuentra aquí, de pronto Mcgarrett salió en ella y así podemos saber su ubicación, estoy muy preocupado, realmente se veía triste, Steve se esforzaba por aparentar lo contrario brah, pero nosotros lo conocemos", Chin miraba a Danny y se notaba la perturbación en los ojos del detective mayor que siempre eran serenos, ahora estaban preocupados

-"mira eso Chin", Danny se agacho y tomo una foto arrugada en el suelo donde aparecía la familia Mcgarrett, Steve podría tener unos 15 años, -"tuvo que ser tomada poco antes que muriera su mamá verdad?" , chin solo asintió con la cabeza, -"te acuerdas de aquel caso donde un seal secuestró un barco porque sufrió de esquizofrenia y estrés post traumático a raíz del asesinato de su esposa?"

-"si claro que me acuerdo, ahí fue cuando nos enteramos que nuestro líder era Acuaman", dijo Chin con una sonrisa hacia el detective rubio. –"Porque lo preguntas"

-"a veces me pregunto como ha hecho Steve para sobrevivir y no sucumbir a la depresión, a tanta traición y eso súmale lo que tiene que hacer, ver o vivir en sus misiones, cuando vuelve de una, a veces su mirada es… no se como explicarlo Chin", el detective Kelly no podía dejar de asombrarse pues si Danny no sabia explicar algo o no encontraba las palabras para eso entonces de verdad había que preocuparse, -"son tantas cosas que me dice con esa mirada que a veces trae, no es en todas las misiones a las que lo han llamado, pero alguna vez cuando regresa, es como si me estuviera pidiendo perdón por algo, otra veces es solo rabia, y otras resignación, hemos visto a varios militares sea ejercito o naval o como lo quieran llamar, volverse locos después de regresar de la guerra, es solo que temo que algún día Steve se vaya y no regrese, en mas de un sentido de la frase, si me entiendes?".

-"has hablado con él de esto, de tus sentimientos"

-"si lo hemos hablado", dijo un poco sombrío el detective ojiazul

-"y que te ha respondido"

-"que el siempre hará su mejor esfuerzo por regresar, porque ahora tiene una buena razón para hacerlo", respondió Danny mirando a los ojos a su amigo Chin

-"vez sé que no te puedo decir que no te preocupes, pero el siempre regresará y tu sabes cual es su razón, no solo es su Ohana, su principal razón eres tu y eso es lo que lo mantiene y lo mantendrá cuerdo, eso es algo que a muchos militares les ha faltado y por eso han sucumbido a la locura, Steve es afortunado porque nos tiene y te tiene a ti y tu eres muy afortunado por tener un superseal a tu entera disposición", termino Chin con una sonrisa genuina calmando el estado de animo de Danny, -"ahora sube el ánimo que Steve te necesita brah"

-"tienes razón vamos a la sede y lo encontraremos". Los dos detectives salieron y se reunieron afuera con Grace y Kono a quienes pusieron al tanto de lo que estaba pasando, juntos se dirigieron a la sede del 5-0, al entrar, hacia la parte del parqueadero observaron que el Camaro se encontraba ahí, incluso aun tenía las llaves pegadas a la puerta, Danny se acercó y las tomó, acordándose que alguien por ahí le debía unas cuentas.

Al llegar a la oficina, rápidamente Chin y Kono activaron la mesa inteligente y empezaron a rastrear el GPS de la camioneta de Steve, habían pasado 10 minutos cuando su búsqueda dio resultados

-"Danny tenemos la ubicación de la camioneta del jefe, se encuentra en Waimea bay hacia la zona del litoral", decía el detective Hawaiiano a su amigo y pareja del comandante

-"Ok yo iré hasta allá, y si ahí está lo traeré de vuelta sea como sea, y no me importa si no me quiere ver, nada me detendrá para decirle un par de cosas y aclarar otras", a pesar de que aun no había llegado junto a Steve y ya se estaba calentando el rubio de Jersey.

-"Llevaremos a Grace con nosotros lo que resta del día Danny no te preocupes iremos a la playa, haremos surf y navegaremos un rato, tu encárgate del jefe". Mencionaba Kono quien tenía Grace muy cerca, la niña había visto la preocupación en los rostros de los adultos y por lo que podía escuchar algo le había pasado al tío Steve

-"que le pasó al tío Steve, está en peligro?", Preguntaba una muy preocupada Grace, ella y Steve tenían una conexión especial, ella sabía lo que el comandante sentía por su padre mucho antes que incluso los dos adultos implicados se dieran cuanta de sus propios sentimientos y sabia que si necesitaba a alguien ella podría siempre contar con Steve, ya el comandante se lo había probado al cruzar medio mundo solo para reunirla con Danny, por lo que el miedo a que algo malo le hubiera pasado la estaba aterrorizando.

-"No mono, Steve está deprimido porque unos tipos se burlaron de él y le hicieron bromas muy pesadas y crueles, y ahora no quiere estar con nadie, pero nosotros no lo vamos a dejar solo verdad?", ella solo asintió con la cabeza, -"yo lo voy a ir a buscar y lo traeré y es que además él es muy cabezota y quien sabe que idioteces está pensando en estos momentos",

- "Danno, solo tráelo sano y salvo, seguro que él no tiene la culpa de nada, te acuerdas cuando algunos de los niños me molestaban en la escuela porque no era de aquí y me hacían sentir mal?, eso no era mi culpa solo lo hacían por que sí, y eso me hacia sentir muy mal y triste, así que no regañes al tío Steve que él se debe sentir igual y no es su culpa", le decía Grace a su padre con esos ojos tan expresivo que mostraban una genuina preocupación por Steve

La inocencia de Grace era una de las cosas que mas valoraba Danny Williams en su hija y la valentía con que defendía las acciones de su loco tío Steve; no sería la primera vez que su pequeña hija tomaba cartas en el asunto y salía en defensa de su pareja, algunas veces no había estado de acuerdo, pero esta vez su hija tenía razón, no debía estar enojado con Steve por la actitud que había tomado, y por creer en cierto grado las cosas que le mostró y que le dijo el idiota de Colins, porque la depresión era algo que nublaba los sentidos y no dejaba ver la realidad, el amor y la amistad, pero él se encargaría de hacérselas ver a Mcgarrett, así como se lo dijo un día que el comandante se había lesionado durante un arresto por no haber dicho que estaba enfermo con fiebre y no estar al 100%, "Danno siempre estará ahí para ti loco seal Neanderthal"

-"no te preocupes Grace, no lo regañaré.. tanto, traeré a Steve sano y salvo".


	5. Chapter 5

**ESTA NAVIDAD SERÁ ESPECIAL PARA TI**

**Ya nos estamos acercando al final, pero siguen saliendo palabras. Todavía no se termina. Para la comunidad de FF y LJ. Hawaii five-0 pertenece a la CBS y no a mí. Que se siga motivando los fic en español de Hawaii five-0 sobre todo Mcdanno y Steve vulnerable y superDanno al rescate.**

Danny condujo lo mas rápido posible hasta las coordenadas dadas por Chin, donde encontraría la camioneta y esperaba que a Steve también, sin lugar a dudas las playas y el mar siempre eran los lugares favoritos de Steve, y aunque a Danny no le gustaban mucho, se había dejado contagiar del entusiasmo de su pareja por el mar y ya no le molestaba tanto, incluso muchas veces los dos se metían al mar en la noche a veces para nadar un buen rato, otra veces para abrazarse y hacer el amor en medio de las olas y la oscuridad, poco a poco se fue acercando, y parqueó el camaro no tan cerca de donde había visto la camioneta de su super seal parqueada, podía observar que había alguien dentro recostado de espalda contra la ventana del conductor, ante todo Danny era un policía así que fue acercándose sigilosamente con su arma desenfundada solo por si acaso, cuando llegó muy cerca decidió acercarse del lado del pasajero, ya se había percatado que un peligro externo no había, por lo que había vuelto a guardar su arma, lo que no podía asegurar es la situación dentro de la camioneta, incluso ya estaba por abrir la puerta del pasajero y Steve no se había movido, ni siquiera había alzado la vista para mirar quien estaba cerca, lo cual era muy anormal, porque el seal de la marina podía percibir cualquier movimiento a varios metros a su alrededor, incluso, cuando dormían Steve se daba cuenta cuando Danny se despertaba, aunque el detective rubio intentara hacer el mínimo ruido posible.

El detective abrió la puerta despacio –"Steve.. babe soy yo, Danno, que haces aquí?" Aun se mantenía en la parte de afuera, no se decidía a entrar o no, pero tenia una visión clara de lo que sucedía dentro de la camioneta y realmente estaba sorprendido, en la mano de Steve había una botella casi vacía de licor, -la cosa es mas grave de lo que pensaba, pensó Danny, ya que Steve no es dado a tomar de esta manera, la música encendida, pero lo que mas llamó la atención del detective fue que Steve no estaba dormido como había pensado por la falta de movimiento de este, en cambio tenía los ojos abiertos pero su mirada estaba perdida en el horizonte hacia el mar, su rostro con lagrimas, sus ojos y nariz rojizas, inmediatamente el corazón de Danny dio un salto encogiéndose por el sentimiento de ternura y vulnerabilidad que le producía ver a su casi siempre estoica e inquebrantable pareja en ese estado, antes lo había visto llorar y derrumbarse, símbolo de su humanidad, pero esta vez era diferente y Danny lo sabia, por algo era un excelente detective que se enorgullecía de conocer y percibir el origen de las emociones de las personas, por eso intuía que la diferencia en la tristeza que ahora exhibía Mcgarrett, era producto del sentimiento de soledad, abandono y de pronto hasta traición que el sentía en estos momentos, sin pensarlo mas, lentamente se fue acercando y metiéndose a la camioneta, hasta estar muy cerca de Steve, levantó su mano para tocar su mejilla y enjugar unas lagrimas silenciosas que bajaban, fue el momento en que el comandante sorprendido volteó su rostro hacia la persona que le producía esa caricia y sus ojos se abrieron un poco mas cuando captó quien estaba ahí con él

-"Danny… ah, eres tu o es mi imaginación que me quiere engañar también", decía Steve arrastrando y enredando un poco las palabras al hablar, demostrando el grado de embriaguez en el que estaba.

-"no babe, soy yo, estoy aquí y vine por ti, tenemos que hablar por favor"

-"no tenemos nada que hablar tu y yo Danny, y no debes estar aquí, se supone que debes estar a quien sabe cuantos kilómetros de aquí, disfrutando tus vacaciones con tu familia, por lo menos tu puedes hacer eso, no debiste venir por lo menos no por mi, yo estoy bien", le decía Mcgarrett al mismo tiempo que salía dando tumbos de la camioneta para terminar en la arena de la playa, sin embargo Danny no se quedó a tras siguió a Steve aunque dándole cierto espacio por ahora, sabía que esto iba a ser difícil, no se esperaba que al momento de llegar el detective, el seal saltará a sus brazos enseguida, eso iba a llevar tiempo y mucha paciencia

-"realmente Steve, crees que no tengo nada a parte de Grace aquí en Hawaii, que demonios tienes en tu cabeza, si unas cuantas palabras del imbécil de Colins te hacen dudar de lo nuestro, de nuestra Ohana, de lo que realmente eres y vales?", El tono del detective aunque era fuerte, para que su pareja entendiera, seguía siendo bastante calmado para lo que acostumbraba Danny, Steve no lo miraba directamente, además que estaba esforzándose por levantarse de la arena, mantenerse erguido y alejarse del detective lo mas que pudiera

- "y que soy Danny, ahh que soy?, yo te diré que soy , soy un seal de la naval super entrenado con habilidades de superhéroe que no pudo mantener a su familia a salvo, que tuvo que escuchar como asesinaban a su padre sin hacer nada, que casi pierde a su hermana por la misma razón y que ha puesto a su Ohana y a su pareja que es la persona que mas ama en su vida en peligro mas veces de las que quisiera recordar, eso es lo que soy Danny, un peligro como tu mismo dices, es que no te das cuenta, la gente como yo no se debe reintegrar a la sociedad por que no encajamos, acuérdate de Wilson el seal del equipo 5 o de García del equipo 9, todos luchando con sus propios demonios y al final siempre se arma el caos, eso es lo que quieres en tu vida…ah.."

De los tres hombres que formaban el 5-0 Danny era el que mas fácil mostraba sus emociones, por lo que no podía ocultar sus propias lagrimas que caían tan fácilmente al ver y sentir como propio el dolor que albergaba Steve, además que la expresión de que era la persona que mas amaba el seal en su vida, de verdad que le había movido hasta lo mas profundo de su alma y no se iba a rendir con Steve

-"sabes algo, no me rendiré contigo amor, no renunciaré a ti, no después de lo que hemos pasado, no después de haberte casi perdido por mi estupidez y mi inseguridad, en estos momentos no piensas con claridad, por varias razones", el detective rubio comenzó a enumerarlas con sus manos colocándose al frente de Steve, para que este lo pudiera ver directamente, -"la primera tu depresión, la segunda tu estado de embriaguez y la tercera lo que pasó en esa estúpida fiesta con esos estúpidos policías, además escúchame bien, lo que te mostraron en los videos es mentira, no es la forma ni el sentido en que sucedieron las cosas, creo que tu eres mas que esto Steve y puedes entender que ellos buscaban desestabilizarte y maldita sea que lo están logrando",

En este punto Danny ya se había acercado lo suficiente a Steve para tener entre sus manos el rostro de su apuesto comandante y notaba que su superseal comenzaba a bajar las defensas que el mismo se había puesto, porque no había rehuido al contacto con Danny, aprovechando esto el detective fue a mas y sus manos pasaron del rostro del comandante a su espalda y pecho buscando abrazarlo, pero Steve se movió incomodo al sentir los brazos de Danny alrededor suyo, y luchó un poco por soltarse, tropezando otra vez con sus pies y perdiendo el equilibrio dando nuevamente en la arena de la playa,

-"No Daniels, déjame en paz, Steve habló con furia, pero no pudo mantener ese tono, cuando habló de nuevo su voz salió sollozante y cortada, -estoy cansado, ya he tenido suficiente de dar mi confianza y recibir patadas, yo sé que soy insufrible Danny, pero realmente no creo que me lo merezca, solo he hecho mi trabajo sabes, si ustedes no quieren que yo esté en el equipo solo díganme y yo me regreso al servicio activo, por lo menos ahí nadie critica ni se burlan de mis acciones, y tampoco tengo vínculos afectivos tan fuertes como los que tengo con ustedes… además yo…..ah…" Steve no pudo seguir hablando, solo había bajado la cabeza y se secaba las lagrimas rápidamente, en un vano intento por mantener un poco de dignidad ante Danny, además esto le resultaba muy doloroso, acordándose de todos los que anteriormente le habían de una forma u otra traicionado, pero su Ohana había estado ahí, pero esta vez no aguantaría el golpe de eso estaba seguro, no de Chin, ni de Kono y mucho menos de Danny, y eso era lo que realmente le aterrorizaba, la traición de sus ahora hermanos

-"bueno si ya terminaste con tu cuota de autocompasión escúchame por un momento, por favor….por favor babe, si? Intenta despejar tu mente de esa borrachera tan grande que tienes y mírame, te lo voy a explicar pero esto tu deberías saberlo, y otro día cuando estés totalmente racional volveremos a tocar este tema, lo que viste en los videos fue de una forma u otra modificado, no es la realidad, tu mismo creaste nuestro equipo, nuestra Ohana, miles de veces te digo a ti mismo cosas como "que demonios pasa contigo, cual es tu problema, estas loco?, Es que no ves el peligro?" y cuando lo dije en el video fue el día que estabas herido y aun así te lanzaste a un barco golpeándote donde te habían acuchillado y con tipos armados, solo esperando por mi como tu respaldo, cuando todo acabó y el HPD llegó y yo pude respirar tranquilo, estaba enojado contigo porque te pusiste en peligro sin medir que acababas de fugarte de la cárcel y para rematar herido, y necesitaba descargar mi rabia con alguien y el que estaba mas cerca era Chin, y le dije lo que viste en el video, supongo que ellos grabaron eso pero no grabaron cuando Chin me respondía que te teníamos que hacer ver cuan importante eras para nosotros y que nos preocupábamos por tu integridad Steve", decía el detective de Jersey quien se había vuelto a acercar a su pareja y lo tomaba de la mano entrelazando los dedos de ambos, Steve trataba de creer, de no luchar contra lo que en realidad sentía hacia Danny y su Ohana, pero el dolor estaba ahí y no se iría así como así

-"Danny por que me amas, por que estas conmigo, en realidad no lo merezco, realmente no me conoces lo suficiente sabes, no he sido siempre la persona correcta que tu crees, me ha tocado matar a muchas personas entre esas también a personas inocentes, una vez te dije que estuve del otro lado, y cuando eso toca eres uno de ellos del enemigo y actúas como tal, realmente crees que el sacrificio que tu haces al estar conmigo vale la pena"

-"El estar contigo no es ningún sacrificio para mi, te amo grandísimo idiota, que hago para que lo entiendas, además no soy solo yo quien te ama, todos en el equipo tenemos unos lazos de amor hacia ti, y hacia nuestra Ohana Mcgarret… cuando Kono dice en los videos que la Ohana no existe fue para cubrirse y aparentar que realmente no estaba vinculada ya con el 5-0, acuérdate que ella lo hizo para que no nos investigaran, se llevó toda esa carga ella sola y por qué? A?, por nosotros y especialmente por ti porque tu eres nuestro jefe y si investigaban lo del dinero, los de asuntos internos caerían inmediatamente por ti, si eso no es amor, si no es preocupación, amistad, hermandad entonces que es para ti? Dímelo?" El detective rodeaba con sus brazos a su comandante y jefe, y esta vez Steve no se retiró. Cada vez Danny lo apretaba mas en su abrazo para hacerle sentir que él estaba ahí y no se iba a ir, que no lo iba a dejar, poco a poco empezó a sentir un leve temblor en el cuerpo del apuesto seal lo que le daba un indicio que éste ya estaba cediendo y sus barreras se estaban disolviendo, y eso era lo que necesitaban, no solo para encontrarse el uno al otro sino para que Mcgarrett volviera a retomar la confianza en si mismo y en los demás que había roto el imbécil de Colins..

-"Danny, no sé que pensar, lo siento, no soy la persona fuerte que tanto te gusta", el cuerpo de Steve temblaba cada vez mas fuerte y su voz salía quebrada en medio de intensos sollozos, -"yo dejé morir a mi familia y puse en riesgo a Mary, por mi culpa mi papá está muerto, se fue y nunca le pude pedir perdón por no entender su decisión de alejarnos de él, solo lo culpé, y no volvimos a vernos, el día en que nos marchamos, ni siquiera le dije lo mucho que lo amaba, la mayor parte del tiempo estoy pensando en eso Danny, en que pude hacer las cosas diferentes, no es porque lo dijo Colins o los insultos de los otros que estaban con él, soy yo, como dejar de culparme a mi mismo, como dejar de sentir lo que siento sobre mi familia, no puedo simplemente dejarlo ir, a veces cuando salgo a correr y a nadar, lo hago para terminar tan agotado que no pueda pensar; sabes yo estoy en terapia desde hace mucho tiempo, desde antes de lo de mi padre, voy al psicólogo que nos asignan en la base cada mes, si no fuera por esas sesiones creo que ya la culpa me hubiera consumido, no creas que no me esfuerzo por superar mis crisis emocionales y mi depresión, pero a veces esto me supera, como ahora, y no soy lo suficientemente valiente para salir de esto danny, yo simplemente no puedo…",

El rostro abatido de Steve le rompía el corazón al detective de Jersey, también se sentía un poco culpable porque mas de una vez le había gastado alguna broma diciéndole a su pareja que necesitaba ayuda psicológica y que incluso se la pagaría, claro que él no sabia de esto, pero para eso ya habría tiempo para disculparse, ahora necesitaba hacerle entender a su pareja que no estaba solo, que a pesar de que la vida era dura, siempre había que encontrar motivos para mejorarla,

-" Steve, aunque yo te diga que no tuviste la culpa en el asesinato de tu padre y aunque las personas que de verdad te quieren te digan que no tuviste la culpa en el desmembramiento de tu familia, tu igual te seguirás culpando, pero eso no te debe superar, tu eres mas fuerte y perdóname pero tu eres de los hombres mas valientes que yo he tenido el honor de conocer y sabes algo, el valor no es la ausencia del miedo, sino el actuar a pesar de estar temerosos o en pánico y tu lo haces siempre, no importa lo difícil que sea la situación, tu siempre vas adelante, por todos nosotros, y hasta por personas desconocidas, solo por tu sentido de lealtad, de responsabilidad y de patriotismo, ahora no me vengas con que tú no vales nada, porque como lo digas te golpeo, en serio, tu vas hasta tierras inhóspitas a luchar por nuestro bienestar, por nuestra paz a costa de tu propia existencia y aunque en lo personal no me gusta, tengo que admitir que eso me llena de orgullo babe, y estoy seguro que a tu padre y a tu madre también, y donde quieran que estén y te aman Steve".

Danny observaba la lucha interna que tenía Steve en esos momentos, Danny se había separado un poco de él y ya no mantenía el férreo agarre de hace un rato, dándole espacio a Steve para que las palabras dichas anteriormente surtieran algún efecto; el comandante se encontraba sentado en la arena abrazando sus piernas con un brazo y su otra mano sosteniendo su frente, a pesar de que Danny estaba esperando alguna reacción por parte del seal esta no llegaba, así que se decidió por empujar un poquito mas y seguir taladrando la mente de Steve con sus palabras de aliento y esperanzas.

-"Steve, nada de lo que te dijo Colins es verdad, somos tu familia, y yo sé que si alguno de nosotros está en problemas tu correrás en nuestra ayuda sin importar que tengas que hacer, eso ya lo has demostrado, y créeme cuando te digo que nosotros también iríamos por ti hasta el mismísimo infierno, no te dejamos en la cárcel y no te dejamos en Corea, eso lo hicimos por ti, y si tu fueras arrogante, déspota y que no te aguantáramos como te hicieron creer los del HPD ni siquiera nos hubiéramos molestado en ir en tu búsqueda, pero lo hicimos, y creo que no es necesario tocar el punto del por qué me acuesto contigo, verdad, de que para mi no eres ninguno de los apelativos groseros que te dijeron o te escribieron esos imbéciles", al escuchar esas últimas palabras de Danny, Steve se acordó que su pareja tuvo que haber visto el video y con ello todas las groserías que le hicieron como los insultos, el manoseo y lo que le escribieron en su cuerpo desnudo, intentó mirar a Danny pero enseguida que vio esos ojos azules que tanto adora le dio mucha vergüenza, y volvió a bajar su cabeza, el detective rubio como muy perspicaz que es se dio cuenta de esa reacción, así que suavemente tomó entre sus manos la barbilla de su pareja para mirarse directamente a los ojos y decirle lo que sentía sobre eso

-"Hey amor, no fue tu culpa, los que deberían sentir vergüenza son esos desgraciados, Colins no es mas que un resentido, al que tu le gustas desde hace tiempo, ya me había dado cuenta yo de las miradas que te lanzaba cuando nos encontrábamos en alguna escena de un crimen, pero como tu nunca le diste ni la hora, ni cuando eras un superapuesto adolescente ni ahora que eres un superapuesto adulto, solo pudo desquitarse de tu desplante de esta forma y utilizando a otros estúpidos para sus fines personales". –"el punto es, que quiero que te quede claro, que nos importas demasiado, y que te amo y nunca debes dudar de eso, entonces la pregunta aquí es, como estamos Steve?, porque es tu elección seguimos siendo tu Ohana? O no? Sigo siendo tu novio, o no?"

El detective quien se había colocado al frente del líder del 5-0 mantenía sus manos en el rostro del comandante esperando ansiosamente por una respuesta, pocas veces en su vida se había sentido tan a la expectativa de algo, las otras veces fue con Rachel y cuando nació Grace, pero estos pocos segundos a la espera de la respuesta de Steve le estaban poniendo los pelos de puntas, sus hermosos ojos azules, miraban directamente a los ojos verdiazules igual de bellos también, pero que en estos momentos estaban llenos de lagrimas y se podían leer claramente todos los sentimientos encontrados que tenía su dueño en esos momentos, quien estaba a punto de darle una respuesta al detective quien había sido su pareja desde hace tiempo y que ahora esperaba ansiosamente las próximas palabras que mencionaría Steve Mcgarrett…..

Ooooo, que responderá Steve, que creen ustedes, se aceptan sugerencias, reclamos, lo que quieran, además hay que escribir mas fics para que no se nos haga tan larga la espera del cap 15 de la serie, aun no entiendo por qué la demora, y aun alucino con la última escena del capitulo 14


	6. Chapter 6

**ESTA NAVIDAD SERÁ ESPECIAL PARA TI**

**Para todos los que amamos a Steve y Danno, para la comunidad de FF y LJ. Hawaii five-0 pertenece a la CBS y no a mí. Capitulo final, un poco de lenguaje adulto y escenas de sexo.**

El líder del 5-0, a pesar de que sus sentidos se encontraban algo nublados por el licor, podía sentir las palabras que su detective rubio y pareja le decían como ciertas, ya antes había experimentado estos sentimientos de depresión y no se había dejado vencer y había estado solo, ahora no, ahora tenia una familia, sus amigos, sus hermanos. El comandante se levantó del suelo, haciendo gala de un poco mas de equilibrio y miró directamente a su pareja a quien tenía al frente, con sus manos secó sus lagrimas, aunque sus ojos permanecían empañados

-"Danny, lo siento, tu tienes razón y menuda escena que estoy haciendo", danny sonrió un poco ante esto, estaba haciendo el amago de hablar pero Steve no lo dejo, -"espera Danno, ahora déjame hablar a mi por favor, a veces no logró ver la luz al final del túnel sabes, a veces creo que todo es tan difícil y tan horrible que no hay mas que dolor y horror, pero no es así, y soy afortunado al tenerlos a ustedes, en especial a ti amor, cuando esas personas me decían todas esas cosas y Colins me mostró los videos y se burlaban de mi, yo sabía muy dentro que no era verdad, que tu no sentías como ellos decían ni kono, ni chin, pero sí, fue un error mio quedarme solo en esta época, y rodeado de gente a quien no le importo y que solo me utilizan para su beneficio, ya había estado aguantando y aguantando horas enteras en esas estúpidas reuniones con Denning y recibiendo comentarios déspotas y muy mal intencionados de muchas personas y eso había hecho mella en mi Danny, aunque no lo demostraba, además normalmente en esta época me siento triste, tu sabes, solo perdona por haberte hecho venir, quería que pasaras una hermosa navidad Danno"

- "y tuve una excelente navidad Steve, gracias a ti, pero aclaremos varios puntos, antes que me llegara el video yo ya había tomado la decisión de volver, me hacías demasiada falta y ya había pasado el tiempo suficiente con mi familia, nos habíamos divertido mucho, compartido todo y ellos me hicieron ver lo mucho que te extrañaba, así que pensaba darte la sorpresa de regresar para el fin de año, ok babe, no me dañaste la navidad ni las vacaciones yo ya había elegido volver, incluso ya estaba en el aeropuerto cuando me entere de esto", hablaba el detective rubio haciendo unos grandes gestos con sus manos y brazos, ya Steve había extrañado por montones las diatribas de Danny acompañadas de sus gestos y los movimientos de sus manos. –"Quiero que entiendas que no estas solo, estoy aquí contigo, y nuestros problemas se hacen pequeños si nos ponemos a resolverlos juntos, yo también se lo que es la depresión, acuérdate cuando casi perdí a Grace y a Rachel y me tuve que mudar aquí donde no conocía a nadie y no tenía amigos y los del HPD me ignoraban, así que habla conmigo cuando sientas que te ahogas en la tristeza porque yo no te dejaré hundir",

Steve estaba consiente del giro que su vida había tomado desde que había vuelto a Hawaii, nunca había esperado encontrar a personas como los tres miembros de su equipo, Chin era sin duda el mas experimentado, había trabajado con su padre y era la calma para los demás, Kono a pesar de su juventud, no se podía decir que era inexperta, ella era una gran amiga y confidente para Steve, juntos compartían su amor por el mar y las armas, la quería como si fuera su otra hermana menor, ella había conocido sus sentimientos por Danny, desde hace mucho tiempo y le había servido como paño de lagrimas y consejera sentimental, el comandante confiaba mucho en esa chica, y estaba Danny, su Danno, quien hubiera pensado que luego de haberse apuntado mutuamente con sus armas y haberse golpeado y lastimado, fuera a nacer semejante amistad y luego ese gran amor que compartían el uno con el otro, Danny lo había dejado entrar no solo en su vida sino en la de su pequeña Grace a quien Steve amaba como si fuera propia y el seal sabia que todos esos sentimientos hacia su Ohana eran en ambos sentidos, lo que había pasado con Colins no lo iba a cambiar, se había dejado afectar por su estado depresivo pero él no estaba solo y se lo iba a demostrar a si mismo y al mundo

-" Danno, te amo y mi respuesta es sí, aun sigo siendo tu novio y lo seré siempre, y admito que necesito la ayuda de ustedes de mi Ohana para superar esto, sé que no estoy solo, pero a veces me lo tendrás que recordar y no importa si alguna vez me tendrás que golpear para hacerme entrar en razón porque sé que a veces puedo ser muy obtuso",

-"y terco"

-"y terco también"

-"y un poco Neanderthal"

-"creo que te estas pasando Danno"..

Los dos hombres se encontraban ahora riendo y acortando sus distancias se fundieron en un fuerte abrazo

-"gracias Danny, cada vez que veo tu sonrisa sé que hay esperanzas para mi, sabes algo ese Colins me las va a pagar, la próxima vez que lo encuentre lo colgaré del balcón del Hilton o te gusta mas la jaula de los tiburones?"

- "las dos serian bien, incluso podíamos darle el tour completo, primero el balcón, luego lo amarramos al capó del carro y lo llevamos hasta la costa y cerramos con la jaula, pero sabes que, me adelanté un poco y ajuste algunas cuentas con él esta mañana", Steve lo miraba sorprendido, con una interrogación en su rostro

-"¡Que!, me la debía por lo que te hizo y lo que dijo de nosotros, y lo que te hizo sentir, además que el muy idiota se cruzó por mi camino rumbo al parqueadero, así que le atusé un par de golpes"….dijo el detective con una mirada entre pícara e inocente

Danny bajaba de su oficina hacia la zona de parqueo donde había visto que estaba su auto, o más bien el camaro que compartía con su pareja porque a decir verdad, desde que se conocieron el moreno alto se apoderó del carro como si fuera suyo, Chin lo había acompañado hasta el parqueadero porque quería cruzar unas últimas palabras con el rubio detective,

-"Danny ves con calma, acuérdate que Steve a pasado por muchas cosas y a veces sus temperamentos chocan"

-"no te preocupes Chin yo también he padecido de depresión, sabré tratar con Steve, te prometo que lo traeré de vuelta"

Le sonreía Williams a Kelly, cuando escucharon algunas voces altas y unas risas provenientes de algún lugar cercano a ellos, las cuales reconocieron enseguida

-"alguien lo ha visto hoy?, no creo que llegue, aunque me gustaría ver su cara, si que nos burlamos de ese imbécil verdad Colins?"

-"Ja, si, así se le quita los aires de grandeza y le mostramos quienes mandamos en esta isla"

Danny ya había reconocido a los tipos que estaban hablando y no había que ser adivino para saber a quien se referían, se sentía realmente enfadado, Chin se mostró preocupado por su amigo y lo que pudiera hacer, pero él sabia que el detective tenía que poner en su sitio al imbécil de Colins y desquitarse de lo que le hizo a Steve, así que con un leve asentamiento de la cabeza le aseguró su respaldo para lo que se venía en el parqueadero,

-"wow, pero miren quien está aquí, el payaso del año",

-"oh.. detective Williams, pensé que estabas de vacaciones, oh, pero claro tenias que venir a consolar a la perra con la que te acuestas, dime te gustó lo que viste, porque seguro que te llegó el video, pasamos un buen rato con Mcgarrett sabes?"..

- "el video llegó Colins, pero sabes se necesita mucho mas que un imbécil y cobarde como tú para desestabilizar a Steve, lo que le hiciste solo le dolió en el momento porque lo tomaste de sorpresa, pero yo de ti no me le cruzaría en el camino, porque cuando estén en igualdad de condiciones él va a barrer el piso contigo"..

-"a sí, pues eso no fue como se veía anoche, verdad, llorando como una nena, pero claro él no puede estar molesto contigo y lo que le mostramos, porque no tiene a nadie mas, así que seguro se conforma, no te preocupes entonces Williams, seguro que Mcgarrett te perdona",

-"todos sabemos la farsa que montaste y Steve también, por lo tanto si lo que querías era hacerlo sentir solo o sin amigos o sin familia te equivocaste, pudiste haberlo humillado en el momento, pero nada mas, y sabes que, ya me harte de ti, tu no vales la pena eres un resentido que no le da por los pies a Mcgarrett, y puedo asegurar que tras de todo esto que hiciste están los sentimientos de un hombre frustrado sexualmente, verdad Colins?"

-"ja eso crees, por que estas tan seguro que Mcgarrett nunca se me ha ofrecido, él desde hace tiempo ha sido mi pu…"….. Colins no pudo terminar su grosera frase, porque Danny ya había llegado al límite de su paciencia y no iba a permitir que el policía siguiera insultando a su pareja, cuando Colins se vió fue en el suelo a varios metros de donde estaba, con un gran golpe en su mandíbula, otro en ojo y el que lo mandó a volar fue el del estomago, el cual lo dejó sin aire unos instantes, los amigos de Colins al ver esto intentaron acercarse pero Chin se colocó un paso delante de ellos con un gesto intimidante

-"es mejor que se piensen muy bien su siguiente movimiento, porque no voy a ser amable", les dijo el detective Kelly a sus colegas del HPD, ellos que conocían las habilidades de Kelly optaron por no tomar cartas en el asunto, además que para ser honestos era un uno contra uno y Colins no era ninguna anciana desvalida, lo que no contaban era que el detective Williams era mucho mejor en combate y además estaba furioso por haberse metido con su pareja

-"bien Colins, porque no te levantas, o es que para mostrar tu valor te aprovechas del pasado de las otras personas y los tomas desprevenidos?, ven solo tu y yo y muéstranos a todos lo hombrecito que eres"… el detective rubio ni siquiera se había despeinado, miraba a Colins aun tirado en el piso con toda la rabia que podía conseguir en esos momentos, se acordaba del cuerpo desnudo de Steve con las palabras obscenas escritas, de los insultos que le gritaban pero mas que todo de las lagrimas que derramó su pareja ante esos estúpidos policías y eso era suficiente para hacerle hervir la sangre..

Colins sentía miedo, realmente era un cobarde, se quería quedar hay en el piso, no se imaginaba que Steve Mcgarrett significara tanto para el detective Williams, estaba empezando a pensar que la bromita le iba a salir muy cara, poco a poco se fue levantando, porque sus amigo ya empezaban a gritar que se levantara y le mostrara al haole de que estaba hecho, así que mostrando un falso valor empezó a hablar que era lo que mejor se le daba

- "Williams yo no tengo nada en contra tuyo, eres de la policía, eres un colega, Mcgarrett no vale la pena, no respeta leyes y los pone en peligro a diario.."

- "te voy a decir una cosa para que les quede claro a todos ustedes, Mcgarrett esta mucho mas capacitado para enfrentar situaciones peligrosas que todos nosotros, no nos pone en peligro, nosotros tomamos la decisión de estar con él en cualquier situación, somos mas que un grupo de trabajo, confiamos el uno en el otro, y mas te vale que no te vuelvas a meter con él, porque él es mi pareja y no me importa pasar por encima del que sea para protegerlo"

- "a sí, estúpidos maricones", Colins avanzó cuando Danny le había dado la espalda para irse, pensó en cogerlo por sorpresa, pero Williams, no solo había sido entrenado en la policía, en su época de juventud había pasado mucho tiempo en las calles de Jersey y nueva york y por algo decían bienvenidos a la jungla, así que Danny no solo se sabia defender sino atacar también, además que un apuesto seal, muchas veces se levantaba lleno de energía y lo convidaba a jugar a las luchas, así que cuando Danny sintió el leve aumento de la tensión alrededor se preparó y de un codazo hacia atrás le rompió la nariz a Colins y mandándole una patada le quitó el pie de apoyo y Colin fua a dar otra vez con su trasero en el suelo, la zona quedó en silencio, todos miraban expectantes a ver quien reaccionaba primero

-"a ver Colins si quieres puedo seguir jodiendote, no tengo problemas con eso, porque un cobarde como tu se lo merece, así que levántate otra vez, o es que tú solo eres valiente cuando tienes a tu oponente amarrado, luego de haberlo sorprendido y dejado inconsciente con una teaser, vamos cobarde, te advierto una cosa no te le vuelvas a acercar a Steve ni a ninguno de nosotros, porque la próxima vez no seré tan indulgente como ahora", al decir eso el detective Kelly sonrió ampliamente, al ver la indulgencia de Danny pintada en el rostro magullado de Colins, los demás policías ya habían empezado a retirarse avergonzados por la penosa escena que había hecho Colins, demostrando una vez mas lo cobarde e idiota que era.

-"se lo merecia Brah, de verdad que eres de temer, creo que a Colins no le va a dar ganas de meterse con ninguno de nosotros de nuevo. Ahora ve donde Steve de una vez y tráelo de vuelta". Se despidió Chin de Danny.

-" eres genial Danno, me alegra que hayas echo eso por mi", Steve trató de caminar un poco a prisa para abrazar a Danny pero en su estado de alicoramiento tropezó con sus pies, gracias a que danny estaba muy cerca de él y lo sostuvo el comandante no fue a dar al suelo de nuevo

-" tranquilo Steve, aunque ya anímicamente estas mejor, sigues estando algo borracho y mareado",

-"tienes razón Danno, que vamos a hacer, no puedo presentarme ante Grace así, que va a decir de mi".. mencionaba Steve con una mueca de preocupación en su rostro. Danny lo miraba con la mayor ternura del mundo, porque lo primero en que pensaba su pareja era la opinión que podría tener su hija al verlo así, demostrando con mucha naturalidad lo importante que era Grace para Steve y Danny no podría sentirse mejor con eso. Por eso ya tenía un plan

- "no te preocupes babe, iremos a casa de Kono, que va a estar sola, y dormirás un rato, luego te bañaras y comerás y solo te quedará una gran resaca para lo que ya conseguí tylenol, así que todo déjamelo a mi, luego mañana temprano volveremos con los chicos y planearemos juntos nuestra forma de despedir el año"

-"tenias todo planeado ya verdad? como estabas seguro que no te iba a mandar a volar Williams".

-"porque esa nunca fue una opción Mcgarrett o volvías conmigo o volvías conmigo",

Steve observaba como Danno le sonreía abiertamente y no podía dejar de pensar que la sonrisa de su pareja era un gran alivio para su vida y para su depresión, lo que parecía tan oscuro al principio, ahora con su Ohana y en especial con el amor de Danno tendría el valor suficiente para salir adelante y lo mejor es que tenía la certeza de que si volvía a caer hay estaría Danny para ayudarlo a levantarse.

-"vamos amor, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer para tenerte otra vez en tus dos pies al 110% como siempre, verdad superseal?"

Que haría sin ti Danno, que haría sin ti…

Los dos hombres optaron por irse en el camaro platedo, pues la camioneta tenía mucho de la botella de licor derramada por los asientos, así que la dejaron para que la remolcaran y la limpiaran, Dany ya había hablado con Kono acerca de obtener un lugar donde llevar a Steve fuera para hablar o para alguna cosa antes de que él estuviera preparado para enfrentar al mundo de nuevo y Kono había ofrecido su casa, porque estaba sola y era muy cómoda, al llegar Danny sujetó de los brazos a Steve para evitar una muy posible caída de su pareja por su estado de embriaguez, lo ayudó a entrar a la ducha, entre los dos lograron quitar la ropa de Steve quien se balanceaba sutilmente de un lado hacia el otro con los ojos cerrados para evitar mas mareo, el comandante dio un sonoro gruñido cuando el agua fría lo tomó desprevenido, pero sabia que era muy necesario para que se le quitara todo el malestar de la fuerte resaca que ya empezaba, aunque Danny trató de no mojarse mucho era un poco imposible porque no se atrevía a dejar suelto a su pareja por el temor de que fuera a dar con su trasero al suelo, después de una larga ducha, los dos mojados salieron del baño, Danny buscó unas toallas y cubrió con una a Steve, acercándolo a la cama, cuando comprobó que Steve estaba mejor y no se caería, él se quitó su ropa mojada, afortunadamente había traído un bolso con un par de sudaderas una para el y otra para Steve y unas camisetas

-babe ven, vamos a ayudarte a cambiar para que te metas a la cama y descanses un poco mientras te hago una sopa que te va a hacer sentir mucho mejor

-No danno, mejor te quedas conmigo aquí, y descansamos juntos, no es que tenga mucha hambre tampoco

-apuesto a que no superseal, pero supongo que tendrás muchas horas sin comer y aunque tu creas que eres inmortal y no padeces de los normales requerimientos humanos, yo no lo creo, además que estar tanto tiempo sin comer tiene sus repercusiones después y de verdad que me gustan tus bíceps bien formados babe

-ok, entonces te espero aquí, de repente en la habitación se oyeron los rugidos provenientes del estomago de Mcgarrett,

-ves, así que no tienes mas remedio que admitir que tienes hambre

-creo que tienes razón, después de todo creo que si tengo hambre y nuero por tu sopa.

Después de ponerse la ropa cómoda que le trajo Danny, el comandante se acostó en la cama prestada, se sentía amado, protegido y muy agradecido con Danny, incluso pensándolo bien y seguro que cuando se le quitara la resaca y estuviera otra vez en sus pies se sentiría un poco avergonzado se si mismo por a ver pensado y dudado aunque fuera un poco de su Ohana y en especial de los sentimientos que su danno le profesa, así que observando a través de las cortinas del cuarto a su pareja moviéndose en la cocina ajena como si fuera la suya no pudo evitar una sonrisa no solo de su cara sino de su corazón y así poco a poco se fue quedando dormido, con la certeza que danny estaría hay para él ahora que despertara.

Después de dos horas Danny pensaba que ya había sido tiempo suficiente para despertar a Steve, su sopa la había terminado hace rato, pero al acercarse a la habitación y ver lo relajado que estaba su pareja había preferido no despertarlo, a pesar que Steve Mcgarrett era un tipo duro, con una formación y una disciplina superior a los demás, nunca en su vida había tenido alguien que lo reconfortara en sus momentos difíciles, y Steve nunca había confiado tanto como lo hace con el detective Danny Williams, ante él no es necesaria su coraza impermeable de sentimientos, su mascara de tipo fuerte, estoico que puede compartimentar el dolor y esconderlo en una caja en su cerebro y salir adelante, nadie excepto Danny conoce sus pesadillas, sus miedos, sus debilidades, porque Danny conoce al teniente comandante Mcgarrett el super seal de la marina de guerra de los estados unidos, pero también conoce a Steve el humano, a quien le encanta el mar, la naturaleza, las películas de dibujos animados y jugar con Grace y sus barbies, porque su pareja era humana a pesar que el mundo creyera lo contrario y ese honor de descubrir a Steve mcgarrett solo era suyo, así que viéndolo dormir solo podía pensar en estar ahí para Steve, ya en el pasado a veces sin proponérselo le había hecho daño, y otras veces por negarse a reconocer lo que sentía hacia su amigo, pareja y jefe, y las veces que mas odia es cuando lo intentó alejar para no causarle daño porque sentía que no estaba preparado para una relación del calibre de los sentimientos que Steve decía tener y sentía que no se merecía a Steve y no quería dañar su amistad y en su decisión equivocada se había metido con un tipo que prácticamente le había hecho perder a Steve, menos mal que se había dado cuenta de su error a tiempo y enderezado el camino con el comandante de la naval.

-hey babe ya haz dormido suficiente, despierta que tenemos que seguir con el plan.. vamos dormilon abre tus ojos para mi

-Danno un poquito mas, tengo mucho dolor de cabeza, mencionaba Steve dando vueltas en la cama y tapándose los ojos con sus manos

-ya lo se Steve por lo que es necesario que te levantes y te tomes estas pastillas y luego la sopa y veras que te sentirás mejor cree en mi amor.

-Siempre creeré en ti Danno. Le respondió Steve levantándose por fin de la cama y dándole a Danny una gran sonrisa y un abrazo que fue devuelto con la misma intensidad por el detective Williams a su pareja. Efectivamente después de las pastillas y la sopa Steve se sentía mejor, la resaca estaba en límites aceptables de tolerancia y la pesadilla que había pasado ya no le hacia sentir tan vulnerable. Se había vuelto a duchar para sentir menos la resaca que ya estaba casi desapareciendo por completo, cuando regresó al cuarto Danny lo esperaba con la ropa que le había conseguido para cambiarse, pero Steve tenía pensado otra cosa y miraba intensamente a su pareja y este ya había notado un gran bulto debajo de la toalla que cubría a Steve, cuando por fin habló, su voz salió roca del deseo y la excitación

-"Danny te necesito, necesito sentirte y que me ames, me hagas el amor, quiero ser tuyo ahora mismo", los hermosos ojos azueles de Danny lo miraban con mucha ternura y amor, siempre, desde que estaban juntos, le había encantado la forma y la intensidad con que Steve se le entregaba, el detective rubio siempre pensó que alguien como Mcgarrett siempre jugaba de dominante, imponiendo su ritmo y su voluntad, pero se equivocó, Steve no solo le entregaba su cuerpo, sino su confianza plena, no le importaba ser sumiso y vulnerable frente a Danny, lo que le demostraba a su pareja lo mucho que para Steve significaba su relación.

-"Tu eres mio al igual que yo soy tuyo, nos pertenecemos Steve y nunca volveremos a estar solos, esa es la promesa que nos hicimos", dijo Danny arrastrando a su pareja hasta la cama y acostándola boca abajo, repartiendo besos y caricias por toda la espalda y el cuello del seal y diciéndole palabras de amor,

-Oh, Danny, te amo, vamos, necesito sentirte dentro…

-estas ansioso amor? Dijo danny acariciado los firmes muslos y los glúteos de su pareja y separándolos para acariciar con sus dedos la entrada de Steve,

-si… mucho, te… extrañe bastante….., mencionaba entre jadeos Steve, mientras arqueaba su cuerpo cuando el contacto con Danny se hacia mas intenso, de pronto Danny dejó de besarlo en su cuello y fue lentamente bajando por su columna hasta posicionar sus labios entre los glúteos de Steve y empezar a besarle y a introducir su lengua en el estrecho pero delicioso orificio de su pareja,

Steve cada vez gemía más y mas, gemía para Danny, diciendo su nombre y olvidándose de los problemas, de los enemigos y de los obstáculos del diario vivir, simplemente se le entregaba en cuerpo y alma al hombre que amaba con todo su corazón, y eso era de las cosas que mas valoraba Danny Williams, quien pensó que después de Rachael nunca iba a volver a amar a alguien de esa forma y para que mentirse lo que sentía por Steve era sin duda mucho mas intenso y mucho mas desbordante de lo que llegó a ser la relación con su exesposa y el sentirse amado y deseado por Steve de la misma forma es sin duda la mejor parte de todo. Danny encontró un pequeño lubricante en el cajoncito de la mesa de noche que estaba al lado de la cama y se untó los dedos para dilatar mejor la entrada de Steve

-"tranquilo babe, te tengo, eres mio y solo mio Steve", le decía al tiempo que empezaba a penetrarlo, Steve solo sentía como el duro y grande pene de Danny se abría paso a través de su cuerpo y cada sensación le hacia vibrar hasta el cielo, sentía que pertenecía a Danny, a Hawaii y ya no era una rueda sola en el mundo,

-"si, asi Danny, mas fuerte, vamos me encanta, te amo Danny te amo….. estoy a punto de…venirme"

-"oh Steve si, muévete así, eres tan fuerte, tan estrecho, ya casi llegó, no puedo mas"….

Los dos hombres danzaban al compas de la pasión y del amor, había un total entendimiento, entre las embestidas de Danny y los movimientos frenéticos de Steve, hasta que la fuerza del orgasmo los golpeo casi que al mismo tiempo. Ambos hombres se desplomaron en la cama Danny aun encima de Steve

-"quédate así un tiempo Danno, no salgas aun por favor", le rogaba Steve a su pareja que aun queria sentir a Danny dentro de él.

-"no tienes que suplicármelo amor, me encanta tenerte así", decía Danny abrazando y acariciando el abdomen de Steve, "me encanta dominarte y hacerte mio, tu no estarás solo nunca mas, lo entiendes babe?

-si Danno, lo entiendo, tu estarás por mi y para mi siempre, te amo Danny Williams

-y yo te amo mi teniente comandante Steve J. Mcgarrett.

Después de unos largos minutos por fin Steve se movio a un lado y Danny se ubicó a su costado, ambos aun cansados por la faena del sexo y los sucesos del día, se mantuvieron un tiempo en silencio solo mirándose directamente a los ojos, fundiéndose la mirada azul con la azul verdosa y transmitiéndose sin palabras todo el amor que habían conseguido el uno en el otro, una vez terminado ese ritual de reconocimiento, Steve estaba volviendo en sus pies nuevamente y junto a Danny se bañaron una vez mas y se alistaron para juntos enfrentar sus problemas y así se lo hizo ver el comandante al detective con su voz convincente y dejando a tras y superada por ahora la voz sollozante y quebrada que había mantenido durante horas

-"Danny creo que ya es hora de salir de aquí, y enfrentar al mundo otra vez",

-"de verdad te sientes mejor Steven, o solo es tu frase de siempre "estoy bien", cuando no es así?"

-"No, es de verdad estoy mejor, mira que no estoy diciendo bien, simplemente mejor, soy consiente que los estados depresivos van y vienen, pero ahora tengo la certeza de que estarás ahí para mi, así que no hay porque temer verdad?"

-"seguro babe, tu sabes que siempre seré tu respaldo, además tenemos que ir a planear con Chin, Kono y Grace adonde vamos a celebrar el fin de año.. pero espera un momento, acuérdate que yo te dije que cuando estuvieras con todos tus sentidos cuerdos hablaríamos de algo, recuerdas?"

-"algo así, pero no es necesario, créeme que ahora lo se"

-"aun así Steven, te lo voy a volver a decir, nunca vuelvas a dudar de nuestra lealtad y de nuestro amor por ti, pero especialmente no vuelvas a dudar de lo mucho que tu significas en mi vida y la importancia que tu tienes, tu y Grace son las personas que yo mas amo y no importa si el resto del mundo te muestra algo diferente, solo siempre cree en mi ok?"

-"lo siento Danno, de verdad que si, te prometo que siempre creeré en ti, como tu también debes hacerlo conmigo, nos tenemos el uno al otro y eso nada ni nadie lo debe dañar".

-"entonces, estamos bien Steve"

-"estamos bien Danny, vayamos por nuestra Ohana".

Steve y Danny dejaron la casa de Kono muy temprano en la mañana del 30 de diciembre, y se dirigieron a su casa en la playa, Steve se sentía un poco ansioso y su ansiedad iba en aumento mientras se acercaban, Danny se dio cuenta y empujó su mano hasta donde estaba la de Steve enlazando sus dedos y transmitiéndole todo su amor y fortaleza con ese gesto. Cuando llegaron y entraron a la casa, ya estaban Chin con Malia haciendo el desayuno en la cocina y Kono y Grace estaban en la playa haciendo una rutina sencilla de ejercicios. Cuando Grace vio al tío Steve enseguida corrió y se tiró en sus brazos, Steve la sostuvo y la abrazó con mucha emoción también, todos estaban viendo esa linda escena con una gran sonrisa

-" ya te estaba extrañando tío Steve, tengo muchas cosas que contarte y te traje regalos y fotos que mis abuelos también te mandaron, ya te sientes mejor?"

-"si Grace ya estoy mejor, gracias a todos ustedes, yo sé que fui un poco grosero con ustedes y me disculpo por eso"

-"no tienes que disculparte brah, nosotros no entendimos tu reacción de alejarnos, pensamos que solo necesitabas tiempo, no vimos la totalidad del video y no sabíamos que te habían mostrado esas conversaciones que realmente no son ciertas"

-"no se preocupen por eso en primer lugar yo nunca debí creer eso y Danny ya me explicó todo. A veces no veo más allá y me nublo con mis propios pensamientos negativos, pero les prometo que no me voy a dejar derrumbar otra vez tan fácilmente, yo sé que ustedes están ahí para mí, que ustedes son mi Ohana"

-"así es jefe, todos somos hermanos y nos amamos y cuidamos las espaldas"

El tiempo transcurrió de prisa entre anécdotas del viaje de Grace y Danny, entregando regalos y recuerdos que padre e hija trajeron, mirando las fotos y escogiendo donde iban a esperar el fin de año, acordaron que iban a estar juntos, pues la única que podría tener compromiso por aparte era Kono pero como la mayoría de su familia todavía no aceptaban a Chin, entonces es como si no la aceptaran a ella tampoco por lo tanto los cuatro miembros del 5-0 junto con Grace, Malia y Charlie y Kamekona a quien también invitaron, habían quedado para tener su despedida de fin de año en el Hilton ver los fuegos artificiales y disfrutar de la velada y la música del elegante lugar. El lugar estaba adornado muy bonito, el 5-0 había reservado una mesa en la terraza del hotel donde muy cerca había una pista de baile y un Dj se encargaba de colocar la música, todos estaban muy contentos y felices, de estar compartiendo ese momento en familia,

En algún momento de la noche se escuchó un bullicio no muy lejos de donde estaban festejando, ya estaban apareciendo los borrachos que nunca faltan y seguro que mas de una discusión se formaría, Danny, Chin y Steve, tranquilizando a los demás se dispusieron a ir hasta el lugar de donde provenían los gritos, cuando llegaron efectivamente dos borrachos y sus respectivas esposas haciendo una escena,

-"creo que estas personas terminaran el año en la comisaria por disturbios, lo que hace el trago no?", mencionaba Chin un poco sorprendido por la conducta de los que causaban el disturbio

-"menos mal ya estaba el HPD haciéndose cargo de eso y no nosotros, por lo menos que pasen su tiempo haciendo algo útil"…

-"es verdad Danny, mejor regresemos no será que encontremos a gente indeseada por ahí de nuestros supuestos colegas"

-"no todos son unos desgraciados Chin, a pesar de lo que me hicieron"…

-"corrección amigo mio, nos hicieron, porque lo que le hacen a uno se lo hacen a los otros tres Steve"..

-"ok, a pesar de los que nos hicieron no fueron todos, solo un grupo de idiotas resentidos por nuestra presencia y nuestra labor en la isla"..

-"y porque el imbécil de Colins andaba detrás de ti babe, pero como no verdad?"

-"muy gracioso Danno"..

los chicos se acercaron al lugar pero al comprobar que todo estaba normal los tres 5-0 se disponían a regresar con los demás pero unos comentarios hacia a ellos se los impidieron

-"pero mira quien anda por aquí, no deberías estar en tu casa Mcgarrett rodeado de tu soledad, es que no te da vergüenza rogar a los demás por un poquito de amor?" Los tres 5-0 voltearon justo para ver como se acercaban a ellos varios tipos del HPD entre ellos el que habló, Colins, antes de que él pudiera decir algo mas Danny salió a su encuentro

- "Hey es que no has tenido suficiente, quieres que otra vez te dé lo que te mereces?"

-"oh vamos Williams, deja que la perra de Mcgarret se defienda sola, oh es que nos tienes miedo Steve, claro ya perdonaste a tus amigos, a tu ridícula Ohana porque le temes a estar solo en el mundo verdad?, pero te digo algo así es como tu siempre estarás, perdedor"…

-"calla tu maldita boca infeliz, tu estúpido resentido no tienes ni idea de lo que nosotros amamos a Steve"..

Danny y Chin ya se iban a abalanzar contra Colins y otros mas, pero Steve quien se había mantenido al margen de la disputa sopesando su próximo modo de acción, atajo el impulso de sus dos detectives, sintiendo y pensando que era a él a quien le corresponde ahora dejarle las cosas claras a Colins

-"pero que Steve, déjanos joder a ese tipejo"

-"Danny, Chin, No, esperen un momento"

-"cobarde Mcgarrett?"… Steve dio un paso delante de Danny y Chin, al principio los detectives del 5-0 se mostraron un poco preocupados por su jefe y amigo, pero entendían que era a Steve a quien ahora tenía que ser valiente y enfrentarse al hombre que le había hecho daño…

-"Sabes Colins, los imbéciles como tu no deberían llamarse a si mismo policías, porque solo traes vergüenza a los que de verdad se merecen el cargo, porque no acabamos esto ahora ah.. no se que tienes contra mi, yo no tengo nada contra ti, pero no te voy a permitir que me faltes el respeto cada vez que tengamos que encontrarnos en alguna parte"

-"Oh vamos Mcgarrett, tu no vales nada, ni siquiera eres un policía, y tu grupo es un invento del gobernador anterior a quien tu acabaste si mal no recuerdo, alguien que solo te quería bien vigilado, así que como se le puede llamar a un grupo creado por un político corrupto? Pedazo de maricon que eres tu"..

-"hey imbécil, cuida lo que dices"…. Ya empezaba Danny con su diatriba y acercándose amenazadoramente hacia Colins pero Chin lo detuvo acordándole que era la pelea de Steve

- "tu no eres mas que un maldito cobarde, con una boca mas grande que el cráter del KilauFea, tu no sabes con quien estás tratando, no soy el adolescente tímido y buena gente a quien tu jodías a cada rato, y puede que el otro día me hayas tomado por sorpresa porque iba distraído y solo, y te aprovechaste de eso y de mi estado depresivo, porque sí no me da pena decirlo, soy una persona que lucha todos los días para superar sus propios problemas y es la última vez maldito imbécil que tu te aprovechas de eso y te burlas de mi"

Danny y Chin observaban orgullosos las palabras dichas por su pareja, jefe y amigo, sabían lo difícil que era para Steve pararse y decir todo eso en la cara del imbécil de Colins, no porque fuera débil o cobarde, sino porque tratar con los problemas internos de una persona es diferente a tratar con amenazas internas como conflictos armados, guerras etcc.. donde Steve es sin lugar a dudas un experto, pero en conflictos personales es como dice Danny "sus habilidades mamífero a mamífero tiene mucho que mejorar", por lo que admiran su valor en este momento.

Por otro lado Colins sabe que cometió un error al meterse con Steve Mcgarrett, pero no puede verse débil ante sus compañeros policías de los cuales hay varios y han llegado mas debido a que había corrido la voz del enfrentamiento entre ellos.. pero no esperaba las siguientes palabras de Steve

- "Ok Colins terminemos esto ahora, tú y yo en igualdad de condiciones, en el HPD los entrenan muy bien y por lo que dicen tu eres de los que pasan horas en el gimnasio y practicando lucha no?, entonces ven", dijo Steve dando un paso adelante y quitándose la chaqueta de una forma muy elegante y sexy a la vista de mas de uno de los que estaba presente y dándosela a Chin que se acercó a tomarla, -" vamos a combatir sin reglas, sin intervención de nadie mas, solo los dos",

Algunos miembros del HPD presente en el lugar especialmente los amigos de Colins sonreían burlonamente, y animaban a su colega a que le diera una paliza a Mcgarrett delante de los demás miembros del 5-0 para que vieran quienes mandaban en la isla, el alboroto ya había aglomerado a otras personas sobre todo a los demás miembros de la familia del 5-0, solo Kono se había quedado en la mesa con una preocupada y molesta Grace a quien no habían dejado ir a mirar por ser menor. De pronto no solo se escuchaban insultos al 5-0 sino voces de aliento a su líder también

-"Vamos Brah, hazle comer el polvo a esa lastima que se dice llamar policía"… tanto Steve como Chin y Danny voltearon al unísono para observar como Kamekona y los demás habían llegado y habían tomado sus lugares para observar la pelea, y a pesar que ni Chin ni Danny aprobaban la violencia premeditada, sabían que Steve tenia que parar a Colins y hacerse respetar como líder de su grupo de trabajo

-"cierto babe, haz callar a ese bueno para nada de una vez por todas"… Danny miró a Steve directamente a los ojos transmitiéndole un sinfín de emociones como amor, orgullo y siempre respaldo, al igual los demás también lo animaron a acabar esto de una vez,

Colins estaba enfurecido lo que debía acabar con un Mcgarrett vapuleado, degradado y humillado en público y delante de su propio equipo, ahora era sin lugar a dudas un reto entre la fuerza de trabajo del gobernador y la policía de Honolulu y los demás miembros del HPD no le iban a perdonar que se dejará vencer por el líder del 5-0 no después de que algunos del HPD habían conseguido derrotar al hombre pero de una forma tramposa, sucia y degradante para el cuerpo policial tal y como les había llamado la atención el jefe de la policía, quien se había disculpado con Steve directamente hace pocas horas, pero enfrentarse a Mcgarrett lleva sus riesgos, si no pudo con Williams que tenían entrenamiento mas o menos igual por ambos ser policías, como iba a enfrentar y salir victorioso al enfrentarse a un seal de la naval por su propia cuanta?, así que en este momento se dio cuenta del error que había cometido

- "Vamos Colins, vamos compañero, los del ejercito son unos niños mimados con grandes barcos y armas, pero de combate cuerpo a cuerpo nada, además tu eres mas corpulento que Mcgarret, él no será oponente para ti..

- "Ja, Ja, muy graciosos chicos, pero es la naval, N.A.V.A.L, que les quede claro", los demás del 5-0 sonrieron ante eso, ni en medio de una pelea se le pasaba por alto a Steve que confundieran la naval con el ejercito… "-entonces Colins"…. Steve entrecerró los ojos y alzó los puños en posición de pelea tal y como lo habían visto hacer cuando se enfrentó a Chuck Lidell, y se acercó fieramente a Colins, pero antes de que Steve pudiera acertar un golpe, Colins había retrocedido,

-"Whoo, Whoo, espera, creo que esto no hay que llevarlo tan lejos, todos somos miembros del orden, no es para dar este espectáculo, no crees Steve"

Decir que todos quedaron congelados es poco, los del 5-0 se destornillaban de la risa porque no esperaban que Colins fuera tan cobarde y ni siquiera se le parara a Steve y los del HPD de pura vergüenza y decepción…

- "Vamos Mcgarrett, dejemos eso así", Colins le tendió la mano a Steve.. el jefe del 5-0 miraba incrédulo la situación, de verdad estaba seguro que le iba a ganar a Colins, sobre todo por la rabia que tenía hacia él, pero que este ni siquiera hubiera lanzado una ofensiva, eso si que era cobardía.. Steve sonrió hacia Colins, como quien va a hacer amistad, Danny, Chin y los demás lo miraban con el ceño fruncido no esperaban que Steve fuera a pasársela tan fácil, pero no decían nada, en últimas era su decisión, pero antes de terminar sus pensamientos Steve apretó la mano de Colins, quien sonreído pensó que estaba a salvo, pero antes de decir algo mas, Mcgarret jaló la mano de Colins hacia él y le asestó un gran golpe en la cara…

-"te hubiera podido pasar casi todas las cosas que me dijiste o hiciste maldito imbécil, pero lo que nunca te pasaré y es mejor que no te me vuelvas a cruzar por mi camino porque no respondo, es que te hayas burlado del dolor de mi mamá cuando fue asesinada, nunca óyelo bien vuelvas a mencionar lo que dijiste y eso va para cualquier imbécil que pretenda meterse conmigo", terminó Steve mirando con unos ojos cargados de mucha rabia al resto del HPD que se encontraba ahí,

Poco a poco el resto de la policía se fueron alejando y Colins se levantó agarrándose la mandíbula donde Steve le había acertado el golpe y se marchó también pero solo, porque ninguno de sus colegas quería estar cerca de él por haber quedado como un soberano imbécil y haber enlodado a la policía en su camino. La familia del 5-0 estaban entre sorprendidos, pensativos y tristes, porque no sabían que tan duro había sido para Steve lo que Colins había dicho de su madre, y tenía que ser muy fuerte para que no le importara tanto lo demás sino ese hecho en específico. Al ser la pareja de Mcgarrett fue Danny quien se le acercó para sacarlo de sus pensamientos

-"Steve, estas bien babe?", Danny dijo en un tono bajo, Steve dio la vuelta y se encontró con los rostros preocupados de sus amigos

-"De verdad, estoy bien, que vergüenza con todos, pero es que ese idiota se las estaba buscando", trató de sonreír un poco pero sus ojos eran muy expresivo y mostraban un sinfín de emociones, pero Chin y Danny se habían percatado de eso

-"Si Brah, al final Colins resultó ser un cobarde, todos sabíamos eso", mencionó Charlie quien estaba asombrado por todo lo que había pasado…

-"porque no vas al baño y te relajas un poco Steve?"

-"si, es una buena idea Chin, yo lo acompaño, ustedes vuelvan a la mesa que Steve y yo volveremos en un rato, además seguro que necesitarán calmar a Grace y a Kono", ante la mención de esto por parte de Danny, todos rieron un poco para quitar la tensión que había producido el encuentro con los del HPD y estaban ya tomando cada quien su rumbo

Al llegar al baño, Steve se lavó la cara y las manos con agua, cuando terminó se sostuvo con sus manos del lavamanos mientras miraba directamente a Danny a través del espejo del baño, no hubo necesidad de palabras, Danny se acercó y le dio la vuelta arropando al comandante en un fuerte abrazo, Steve a su vez abrazó a Danno y metió su cara en el cuello de su pareja y novio, Danny había esperado por los sollozos de Steve, pero estos no llegaron, por lo que se atrevió a preguntar aun estando abrazados

-"amor seguro que estas bien?",

Steve apretó mas fuerte a Danny –"estoy bien Danno es solo que dolió muchísimo lo que dijo sobre mi mamá, pero no voy a llorar ni a deprimirme, de eso ya tuve suficiente, además todos ustedes están aquí y yo no voy a permitir que Colins nos dañe la noche"..

-"a si se habla babe, estoy orgulloso de ti, esta visto que Colins no se meterá contigo, no de forma justa por lo menos"…

-"no es solo un cobarde, además ahora estas conmigo, y cuando tu estas conmigo yo puedo hacerle frente al mundo y salir adelante"…

-"sabes que siempre seré tu respaldo en todo y te amo Teniente Comandante Steve J. Mcgarrett".

-"y yo a ti también te amo Detective Danny Williams, te tengo una sorpresa, antes de llegar había hablado con el Dj porque hoy las personas se dedican canciones, son muy especiales y quiero dedicarte una canción hoy, vamos con los demás"…

-"Espera, es en serio",

-"si, antes te había mandado una que otra canción pero habíamos estado algo peleados te acuerdas?, Danny había asentido con la cabeza acordándose de los tiempo en que ellos estaban entablando su relación, -"pero ahora es diferente Danno, porque tu me complementas y me haces feliz así yo suene lo mas cursi del mundo"

-"Ja, ja, tu sabes que a mi me encanta todo lo cursi, si no nunca me hubieras encontrado conmovido por "enemy mine"". Los dos se rieron ante ese recuerdo

cuando llegaron a la mesa, Grace había saltado preguntando a su tío Steve si estaba bien, ya los comentarios de la pelea habían recorrido la mesa, pero Steve calmó a Grace y también a Kono que no había ido a ver porque era mejor que Grace no fuera… después de varios minutos y de estar tomando y comiendo varios se levantaron a bailar Charlie con Kono, Chin con Malia, Max había pedido a Grace que bailara con él y ella gustosa aceptó, ganándose una mirada de advertencia del detective rubio, y _K_amekona también había conseguido alguna chica para bailar, así que solo quedaban ellos dos en la mesa, de pronto el DJ empezó a hacer algunas dedicatorias, Steve sonreía a su pareja de esa forma que solo él sabe hacer y que desarma de inmediato a Danny, sabia que venia la canción que le había dedicado a Danny,

-" bueno ahora llegó el momento de otra dedicatoria y como yo leo lo que ustedes me escriben ahí va, está canción muy especial va dedicada por super seal, para su haole de ojos azules como el mar.. "Desde que llegaste a mi vida puedo enfrentar al mundo solo con ver tu sonrisa"…. Y aquí va la canción"… los miembros de la familia del 5-0 solo miraban sorprendidos hacia la mesa donde Steve y Danny estaban sentados, y solo podían sonreir al sentir y observar todo el amor que se transmitían el uno al otro sin decir palabras, solo con las miradas, y de verdad que todos ellos se alegraban por sus dos amigos y familia.

En la mesa entre los dos miembros del 5-0 sobraban las palabras Steve mantenía la mano de Danny fuertemente entrelazada y Danny miraba a Steve con sus grandes ojos azules muy llorosos de la emoción, cuando empezó la canción, sabia exactamente lo que Steve le quería decir con la canción, era una de Bad English "When i see you smile", era lo que Steve siempre le decía sobre todo en los momentos mas difíciles, que cuando veía sonreír a Danno Steve siempre podría ponerle la cara al mundo, enfrentar sus problemas, y con la canción se lo ratificaba a él, a su Ohana y ratificaba su amor incondicional que se empezó a gestar en ese primer encuentro en el garaje del padre de Steve… su relación no fue, ni ha sido, ni será fácil y en el camino siempre habrá gente dispuesta a dañarlos, pero con el apoyo de ambos y de su Ohana, las cosas siempre saldrán adelante y Danno estará para Steve así como Steve estará para Danno. Ese fin de año fue maravilloso, después que termino su fiesta y llegó el nuevo año, todos se dirigieron a sus respectivas casas, Charlie llevó a Kono, no sin antes ganarse tres miradas de advertencia para nada sutiles haciendo sonrojar a Kono y a Charlie…

al llegar Steve y Danny a su casa y haber acostado a Grace y haberse cerciorado que dormía profundamente, la pareja salió al lanai y se despojaron de su ropa para meterse al mar y allí entre las olas y la luna hicieron el amor apasionadamente, entregándose al uno al otro en un vaivén de besos, caricias, y promesas para el nuevo año…..

FIN…. por ahora

Bueno, primero, desear a Alex una pronta recuperación, creo que esta noticia nos ha conmovido a todos, pero tengamos fe en él y en lo profesional que siempre nos ha parecido.

Este fic hace parte de una serie, que estoy haciendo, no la comencé como debía ser, por el principio, pues era la época de navidad y mis pensamientos surgían por ese lado… la próxima historia que estaré publicando en algún tiempo será cuando ellos se hicieron novios, que si han prestado atención a la lectura no fue todo color de rosas, fue algo difícil sobre todo para Steve a quien le tocó competir por el amor de Danno, pero lo dejo ahí…. Siempre habrá en mis fics angustia y Drama y si alguien sale herido lo mas probable es que sea Steve…. No se porque no me gusta ver herido a Danny a pesar que amo a Steve pero siempre habrá un final feliz, no me gustan los finales tristes, de eso hay mucho en la vida real… agradezco a todos los que leyeron, dejaron mensajes, alertas y demás, solo contribuyo a distraer a sí como me distraigo yo leyendo otros fics también. Gracias..


End file.
